


Darkest Night & Brightest Day

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Heir and the Wolf [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Waverly Earp, Blood, F/F, Girl Penis Maya (OFC), Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Gunslinger Waverly Earp, Humor, Revenge, Smut, Violence, Werewolves, aggressive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: (Sequel to the Heir and the Wolf)Maya quest for revenge begins now with the help of her loving werewolf girlfriend Wynonna along with the Werewolf Earp Heir Waverly and Werewolf Nicole, but can the 4 of them together stop Rhianna's pack of sadistic werewolves.Also Nicole is planning something for Waverly, Waverly has some important news, Revenants and Rhianna's pack are teaming up and the homestead takes a beating from the 4 resident werewolves every time they hit their mating cycle.They need to make the damn place werewolf proof.





	1. Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I know I said I would post another multi-chapter first but I lost the work after the computer crashed on me, this was already started and saved so I decided to post it now.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

Maya remained curled up on the couch after the box they found, Wynonna never said what was inside but the bloodstain on the bottom of the box and the way Wynonna paled when she saw it, not to mention that Maya knew Rhianna far to well and knew that her she would never keep a hostage, she only kept her hostage alive until she found the one Rhianna was after and then Rhianna would break them by killing the hostage and scattering the body parts all over various places of town.

Maya’s heightened hearing had already caught Nicole’s voice as she informed Wynonna that more body parts were found, she felt her heart swell when she heard Wynonna said that Fiona deserved a proper burial and once all the pieces were found they would bury her, Maya knew that Wynonna deserved answers and she would gladly give them but right now… she was nothing but a broken mess.

Wynonna grew increasingly worried for her girlfriend, Maya barely said anything ever since Fiona’s head in the box was found on the porch which was 4 days ago, Maya also hardly ate, drunk or slept, she remained curled and broken on the couch with red eyes from the tears, Nicole and Waverly went upstairs to give Wynonna and Maya some privacy.

“Hey Maya… you need to eat” Wynonna whispered as she set the plate down.

“Not hungry” Maya replied politely but her voice was breaking, her heart was in pieces.

“Maya… don’t make me force feed you” Wynonna threatened “Fiona wouldn’t want you to let Rhianna break you” she said.

“Fiona’s gone, she’s dead… she wouldn’t care about what happens to me” Maya replied.

“That’s bull and you know it” Wynonna was losing her patience with Maya “Fiona… why didn’t you ever mention her?” she asked.

Maya looked to Wynonna “Now… you want answers now?” she asked in disbelief.

Wynonna shook her head “No, the answers about Rhianna and what the hell is going on can wait” she replied “I just want to know why you never mentioned your sister”

Maya pushed herself up so she was sitting up on the couch but because she had not moved or eaten anything for 4 straight days, she struggled and was weak “Fiona… was my baby sister, she was only 18 years old” she started “My parents were old fashioned and when I told them I was a lesbian, they kicked me out but Fiona… Fiona was proud of me” she smiled tearfully “She followed me from place to place, then after I turned to a werewolf I was scared, made some bad choices and I left her behind” she admitted “I left her with our aunt and uncle, walked away and I never looked back” she finished.

“And how did Rhianna know about her?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Me and Rhianna were engaged… before we became werewolves” Maya answered “I never told you everything about what happened that night” she admitted.

Wynonna was hurt by that admission, but she held back from getting angry, Maya was in the middle of grieving and she was in no fit state for an argument, having not eaten in 4 days left Maya weak.

Grabbing the plate Wynonna handed it to Maya “Here, eat this” she said softly before handing it to Maya along with a bottle of water “And drink this” she said before standing up.

Maya nodded her head whilst avoiding eye contact before finally she looked to Wynonna “How mad are you right now?” she asked.

Wynonna smiled though it was not a genuine loving smile, it was a seriously pissed off looking smile “Oh, let me put it this way, you might want to gather as much strength as possible because when I turn… you’re in for it” she replied before storming off.

Maya gulped audibly before she began to eat, already fearing Wynonna’s wrath but she knew she deserved it, she also knew that she would have to explain everything to Wynonna.

2 days later:

2 days had passed and Maya was eating, drinking and sleeping regularly and she was back to her fighting strength but Wynonna had not spoken to her much after that day, 2 days without hearing Wynonna’s voice made Maya’s heart break more but she knew she deserved Wynonna’s anger.

Wynonna was sitting in the living room when Maya came down the stairs with her hands in her pocket, her silver hair damp from the shower she just had as she moved and sat beside Wynonna, with a heavy sigh Maya looked to Wynonna and nodded her head “I’m ready” she said.

Placing her beer down, Wynonna nodded her head “Ok… explain” she said.

Maya nodded her head and she launched into telling Wynonna everything:

**_ FLASHBACK: _ **

**_ After Maya left Fiona with their aunt and uncle, She and Rhianna ran with a pack of werewolves, the same werewolves that turned them and they ran together for 3 years, Maya was the alpha of the pack and she took her place as pack leader after a vicious fight with the previous alpha and Rhianna was her mate and her fiancée. _ **

**_ Ok course then things went bad… fast, Rhianna killed somebody and broke pack rule, Maya had one rule for the pack and that was to never kill an innocent person, but Rhianna broke the rule and soon she developed a taste for killing all too well. _ **

**_ Maya saw her fiancée changing before her eyes and tried to stop it before it was too late but things went bad fast, soon the whole pack began to follow Rhianna and her rules and Maya found her pack was becoming more and more unstable in their lust for blood and innocent bodies. _ **

**_ One night it came to a head though, Rhianna betrayed Maya and challenged her to a brutal show down, the pack watched and cheered for Rhianna as they watched the 2 wolves violently tear each other apart , biting and clawing at each other violently, the fight was brutal and violent beyond ever witnessed, trees were smashed and blood spattered with every blow their claws landed and the wolves yelped with every bite they gave. _ **

**_ The Wolves rolled closer towards the edge and the pack followed and cheered louder as Rhianna’s and Maya’s wolves rolled closer to the edge of the cliff, finally Maya’s wolf stood in victory over a broken and beaten Rhianna, shifting back into their human forms Maya stood over the broken body of Rhianna, blood seeping from their wounds. _ **

**_ Rhianna whimpered as she tried to move but couldn’t move, she was too badly wounded from being beaten down, the pack watched in horror as Maya grabbed Rhianna by the hair and dragged her closer to the edge, Rhianna begged and pleaded for mercy, but Maya showed none because Rhianna had gone too far in her blood lust. _ **

**_ With one last look Maya lifted Rhianna high above her head and through her over the edge of the cliff, the pack bowed their heads to Maya in respect but she simply shook her head and stormed away back to camp, when they returned to camp they found it was in flames and Maya’s clothes were gone and all that was left was the bracelet Rhianna gave to her for their anniversary before they became werewolves. _ **

**_ Back then Maya was called Ayanna but after what happened with Rhianna and the pack, she changed her name to Maya and started living a new life, she was free and happy… and living out in Maine, in a small town where she lived in solitude until she heard from an old friend that passed through Purgatory that he had seen Rhianna alive and well and with the old pack as well and working with Demons. _ **

**_ She came to Purgatory and investigated but found no sign of Rhianna or the pack, she couldn’t even smell any trace of the old pack, so she went to Shorty’s bar and met Wynonna and the rest as they say… is history. _ **

**_ Flashback end: _ **

Maya finished everything, Wynonna nodded her head as she took Maya’s hand into her own and she smiled “I prefer Maya” she admitted.

Maya smiled back “Me too” she replied.

“How do you think Rhianna survived?” Wynonna asked.

“No idea… but I won’t make the same mistake twice, next time I’ll tear her head off” Maya growled.

Wynonna pulled her into her arms “Are you ready?” she asked.

Maya shook her head “Nope… Fiona deserves a proper burial” she replied “Thank you” she whispered.

Wynonna planted a kiss to her lips before pulling Maya out the door, Waverly and Nicole were waiting by the grave in the field, the make shift cross at the head of it, Waverly looked to Maya and pulled her into a tight hug “I’m so sorry” she whispered.

“Thanks” Maya replied as she hugged Waverly in return, the stood there as Dolls finished burying Fiona and Wynonna held Maya’s hand whilst the other hand clung tight to Waverly’s, this was bringing up old fears of losing Waverly.

Once the burial was finished, Maya looked to Wynonna as Waverly, Nicole, Doc and Dolls left “Can… can you give me a moment alone please?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head in understanding and she walked back to the homestead with the other’s, Maya knelt at the grave and planted her palms against the dirt that covers the grave, closing her eyes Maya allowed her tears to fall “I’m sorry… I should never have left you, I should have come back for you” she whispered “You didn’t deserve this” she sensed somebody coming up behind her.

“No… she didn’t” Rhianna’s sadistic voice came from behind her.

Maya spun around and grabbed Rhianna by the throat, lifting her up off the ground with her eyes blazing yellow “YOU!!!” she growled.

“Relax… I’ve come to pay my respects” Rhianna said with a smirk “Also if you hurt me… the pack is ordered to kill your precious Wynonna” she revealed.

Maya froze and with a growl she released Rhianna’s throat, Wynonna was not ready for an attack from a pack of werewolves, she had not even shifted yet.

Rhianna rubbed her throat before grinning “I am sure you have questions” she said as she circled around.

“Yeah, how the fuck did you survive?” Maya asked.

Rhianna looked smug “You know, next time you throw somebody off a cliff, make sure there isn’t a lake at the bottom” she answered.

Maya’s glare intensified on Rhianna “I’m going to tear your head off” she spat.

“I look forward to seeing you try” Rhianna replied before she bounced away “See you around… Ayanna” she said.

“My name… is Maya” Maya replied with her fists clenched tight as she watched Rhianna vanish, looking back to the homestead Maya sighed heavily before making her way back, she new it wasn’t going to be long before Waverly hit her shift cycle along with her mating cycle.

Fiona would want her to carry on with her life but Maya knew one thing… she was going to get revenge for what Rhianna did to her sister and this time.

She was going to tear Rhianna’s head off.

But right now, Maya needed to prepare for Wynonna because she was unhappy and her threat before about not going easy on her had Maya slightly scared.

And… a little turned on.


	2. Surprises and First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a surprise for some Revenants, Nicole has a surprise for Waverly and Wynonna hits her first shift/mating cycle.

Revenants once again took over Shorty’s bar, they had been getting bolder in their attacks since Willa and Bobo’s death, the Revenant gang were tearing the bar one piece at a time and getting very rowdy, Dolls contacted Waverly what was going on so she headed to Shorty’s bar to shut down the Revenants Party.

The Bar was getting torn apart as the Revenants drank and partied wildly, glasses were thrown at the walls and smashed into nothing but fragments, Nicole was in the sheriff’s station; Maya was still not emotionally ready to get back out there, and Wynonna was taking care of her.

The Revenants became more and more out of control until Waverly stepped into the bar holding a box in her hand with a lovely pink bow on top of it, the new leader stepped forward “Well, well look what we have here boys and girls” the new leader greeted, the revenants eyes glowing red as their hungry eyes narrowed on Waverly “And look… she brought us a present” he said.

Waverly nodded her head “For the new management of Shorty’s bar… I bring you this” she replied as she handed the leader the box when he was close enough as she stood by the doors, the leader smirked as he went to grab the box but Waverly was fast, incredibly fast as her eyes glowed yellow, throwing the box into the air Waverly’s hand shot out and slammed into the Revenant’s throat.

The Revenant choked as he stumbled back, tipped over in mid-air and Peacemaker fell out of the box, Waverly grabbed the gun and it glowed as she pulled the hammer back and pushed the barrel into the Revenant leaders mouth, pulling the trigger the gun fired, shredded through the Revenant leaders head, out the other end and hit one of the Revenant women by the bar,

2 revenants went down with one shot, the remaining Revenants became enraged and they advanced on her and Waverly smirked as she kicked the dead Revenant leader to the ground and aimed at the enclosing Revenants, soon they all launched themselves at her but Waverly was fast, rapid firing as she pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger 4 times rapidly, 4 Revenants went down.

Dodging an incoming punch Waverly grabbed the Revenant’s fist and twisted it back up behind his back and used him as a shield as one Revenant went to kick her but instead kicked the Revenant she used as a shield, kicking the Revenant away she shot the Revenant that tried to kick her in the face before reloading.

The Revenants continued to attack all at once and Waverly twisted, turned, fired and reloaded rapidly, pulling tricks shots by ricocheting her bullets and even shooting at a Revenant closing in behind her without even looking, looking at his body she shook her head “Amateur” she scoffed, she continued to fire, block and dodge multiple Revenants attackers.

Waverly dodged another attack from another Revenant and she laughed “Please… it’s like you’re not even trying” she taunted, without warning a Revenant kicked Peacemaker from her hand and grappled her hard before slamming her against the bar, Waverly grunted with every blow the Revenant attacking her landed when she managed to break free and headbutt him hard before diving over the bar.

Outside the bar all that could be heard was the sound of a gun firing, the sound of beer bottles and glasses smashing had people scared, one of them contacted the sheriff’s department and Nedley sent Nicole to investigate.

By the time Nicole arrived and burst into the bar only to find Waverly standing amongst the bodies of Revenants, Peacemaker’s barrel glowing and still smoking from being fired so much, Waverly looked to Nicole with a smile “Hey babe” she greeted cheerfully “Just give me one more second” she said before spinning around just as the last Revenant jumping onto the pool table and launched himself at her.

Waverly fired Peacemaker and killed him, soon the bodies began to vanish as they were pulled back to hell and they watched until the Revenants vanished from sight, Waverly looked to Nicole and smiled “Hey babe” she greeted again as she holstered Peacemaker.

Nicole was still stunned by how badass Waverly was that her mouth was open wide causing Waverly to giggle in response “Babe, you might want to close your mouth, otherwise you’ll catch flies” she teased.

Nicole smirked as she walked over to Waverly and shoved her hard against the bar, her lips instantly on hers, Waverly moaned as her arms snaked around Nicole’s shoulders and her fingers locked in Nicole’s red hair, their kiss becoming more and more intense as their tongues and teeth clashed, their kiss becoming less tamed and more aggressive.

Their eyes glowing yellow as they pulled apart and glared into each other’s eyes, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her away to the police cruiser, it wasn’t until they were on the road when Waverly realized they were not heading to the homestead “Where are we going?” she asked.

“I got a surprise for you” Nicole said as she drove the police cruiser, Waverly sat there looking curious when they came up to a cabin in the woods, Waverly narrowed her eyes in confusion but before she could ask, Nicole stepped out the car and opened Waverly’s door.

Waverly smirked and shook her head fondly as she got out of the car, closing the door Nicole took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it tight as they walked towards the cabin until Nicole stopped with Waverly standing still beside her.

Reaching into her pocket Nicole pulled out a key and motioned to the cabin “This is ours” she revealed.

Waverly stood there in shock “What?” she whispered.

Nicole smiled “Between you, me, Wynonna and Maya staying at the homestead, it’s becoming crowded” she said “So I got us this… for when we want to be alone” she revealed “Or when Wynonna and Maya want the Homestead to themselves for the night” she finished.

Waverly smiled tearfully as she wiped her eyes, Nicole also pointed to the ground “It’s amazing” she whispered before looking at Nicole “I love you so much” she whispered.

Nicole beamed a megawatt smile as she pulled Waverly into her arms “And I love you… so very much” she planted a kiss on Waverly’s lips.

Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth as their kiss turned intense then aggressive before they pulled apart panting, there eyes glowing bright yellow.

“Bedroom” Nicole growled as she ripped her deputy coat off.

Waverly pulled her own top into nothing but shredded fabric “Won’t make it” she growled back and with that, she dived on Nicole sending them both to the ground hard.

The woods echoed with the howling and barking followed by yelping of Waverly’s and Nicole’s mighty wolves ferocious mating.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna was in the barn working to get the structure, it was still creaking when the wind blew against and swaying slightly, Wynonna began to curse Waverly and Nicole’s constant fucking, it often led to Wynonna seeing a lot more of her sister than she should, she was going to need therapy for the amount of times she walked in on Waverly and Nicole at it.

Wynonna soon felt the agonizing pain as one of her bones snapped and shifted, her eyes glowing yellow as her wolf began to howl in her head, her teeth became sharper and so did her nails as one thought came to her, Maya… she needed Maya.

Maya was in the living room when she caught the scent, it was making her cock hard and her wolf howl loud inside her head, Maya knew she was in for it now… Wynonna had shifted, she was waiting for Maya in the already unstable barn.

Walking into the barn, Maya looked around nervously “Uh Wynonna… babe… you ok?” she asked softly.

Without warning Wynonna grabbed Maya and slammed her roughly against one of the support beams and it snapped on impact, Wynonna’s and Maya’s eyes glowing yellow as the mating cycle heightened their lust and soon their lips aggressively attacked one another, Maya shoved Wynonna away and began to shift as Wynonna cried in agony as she shifted until she and Maya were gone and all that was left was 2 massive wolves.

Without warning the 2 wolves smashed against one another, yelping, barking and howling as they rolled about biting and clawing at one another wildly, the barn taking the full brunt of the power of the 2 wolves.

Wynonna’s wolf knocked Maya’s wolf off her before it got back on all 4 paws and pounced on Maya’s wolf sending them crashing out the side of the barn, that did it because as soon as the 2 wolves smashed out of the side of the barn, the barn came down hard, the whole structure breaking apart and coming down hard into nothing rubble.

The wolves continued to role around on the ground of the homestead and the land echoed with their howls and yelping.

The following morning Waverly and Nicole returned to the homestead wearing new clothes but covered in obvious bites and scars across their body, neck and cheeks, Waverly saw the remains of the barn as the cruiser pulled up outside.

There was also a massive hole in the side of the homestead, looking to Nicole scared Waverly bolted to the homestead, Nicole reached out already suspecting what happened and her cheeks were bright red “Waverly don’t!” she called as she ran after Waverly.

Waverly drew peacemaker as she burst into the homestead and found it was trashed with holes in walls, she ran into the living room that seemed the be the epicenter and she instantly ran back out looking pale as she grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her back to the police cruiser.

“Their animals!” Waverly cried out as she clenched her eyes shut tight.

Nicole bit her lip and she looked back at the homestead “They’re still at it?” she asked in disbelief.

Waverly nodded her head as she blinked repeatedly “IT’S STILL THERE!” she cried and Nicole pulled her girlfriend tight and hugged her tight.

Wynonna and Maya in the meantime had not heard or even noticed Waverly and Nicole was back, their eyes closed as Maya lay under Wynonna, her hips moving as Wynonna bounced up and down, their eyes still glowing yellow, nails and teeth sharp.

Wynonna’s sharp nails dug into Maya’s body as she bit down hard on Maya’s shoulders, rolling over Maya was on top and she began to piston her hips aggressively eliciting a loud cry of pleasure as her clawed down Maya’s back, Maya bit hard into Wynonna’s shoulders and arms causing Wynonna’s cries to become louder, her legs wrapping around Maya’s hips and her ankles locked together, her own hips moving with Maya’s as their orgasms got closer.

Soon their cries sounded out and they rode out their orgasm together before finally, they’re eyes returned to normal and their sharp nails and wolf teeth returned to normal and they passed out, panting from their orgasms.

Waverly and Nicole were driving away, and Waverly was looking paler than ever.

“You ok?” Nicole asked, she felt so sorry for Waverly but at the same time found it comical.

The look Waverly sent her was enough to break Nicole and soon she burst out laughing.

Yep… Waverly was going to need to book an appointment with the therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna and Maya sit down and talk with Nicole and a still pale Waverly about making the homestead and Nicole's and Waverly's cabin werewolf proof, Dolls has some ideas and Maya starts her quest for revenge with Waverly's help by sending Rhianna a message.


	3. First Step to Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, Waverly, Maya and Nicole talk about improving the homestead and the cabin, and Waverly helps Maya take the first steps to revenge.

Waverly and Nicole returned a few hours later and Waverly was still pale and nauseous which made Wynonna worry, both Wynonna and Maya were finished and fully dressed, both were covered in bleeding bites and claw marks but Wynonna could not help but worry about her sister, she still had no idea that her sister had walked in on her and Maya earlier on whilst she was she was riding Maya.

“Baby girl” Wynonna took Waverly’s hands and squeezed them gently “Are you ok?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head but remained silent and pale making Nicole look at her in sympathy and slight amusement as she looked to Wynonna and admitted “Waverly walk in on you both earlier” she revealed.

Wynonna and Maya froze on the spot and their cheeks turned bright red as they blushing furiously, Maya was looking at the floor whilst Wynonna pulled her sister into a tight hug “Oh I’m sorry baby girl, I thought you both would be christening the cabin much longer” she admitted.

“Well we weren’t” Waverly whined as she blinked repeatedly “It’s still there when I blink” she cried out with a pout.

Wynonna pulled Waverly back into her arms and hugged her tighter than ever “I’m so sorry baby girl” she said.

Waverly whined pitifully as she nodded her head before looking at the destruction, the holes in the walls from Maya and Wynonna’s wolfed out activity “Shit Wynonna… look what you and Maya did” she said as she motioned to the destroyed interior of the homestead before motioning to the torn down barn outside.

Wynonna looked to Waverly “Now listen here Waves, it was already fragile from you and Nicole” she reminded Waverly.

“Yeah but… you sure as hell finished it off” Waverly replied.

Nicole and Maya were struggling to keep themselves from laughing, Wynonna looked to Maya “Is something funny?” she asked looking not every amused, Maya shook her head in response but kept herself from laughing, even though she was the alpha; Maya was still scared of Wynonna because she was badass like Waverly but unable to wield Peacemaker, but now she was a wolf, she was far more-deadly and could keep up with Maya in both human and wolf forms.

Nicole and Waverly began to examine the wrecked homestead and the barn when Dolls arrived, Waverly looked to him and she hummed looking curious “Hey Dolls, question for you” she said.

Dolls nodded his head in response “Ok, shoot” he said.

Waverly picked up a broken piece of rubble from by the hole in the wall nearby her and she looked to him “Is there a way we could make the cabin and this place… Werewolf proof?” she asked.

Dolls hummed in response as he looked deep in thought “Well, Come to think of it… The Black Badge R&D were working on something that could withstand a werewolf assault” he admitted “Materials that could be used to contain werewolves in their mating cycles” he responded.

Waverly tossed the piece of rubble aside and nodded her head “Think you can get me the materials?” she asked “We need to make this place werewolf proof and the cabins” she explained.

Dolls ran his hand over his head “Yeah, I think I could get you what you need” he replied.

Waverly looked to her sister and Maya “thank you can keep your… sexed up wolves on a leash until then?” she asked.

Wynonna smirked as she folded her arms “We aren’t the main problem, you and Haughtshaft over there are constantly fucking” she said “I swear if I walk into the kitchen one more time and see you both humping one another, I’m going to gouge my eyes out” Wynonna replied.

Waverly pouted as she looked to Nicole “We’re not always at it” she whined.

Nicole gave a squeak of disagreement whilst shaking her head “Well…” she squeaked loudly but jumped and squeaked louder when Waverly grabbed her ass, her eyes glowing yellow and her nails on her right hand digging into Nicole’s ass.

“Care to finish that statement babe?” Waverly asked “Remember, you have only one correct answer… wrong one and no sex for the next 5 years” she threatened, Nicole paled and she shook her head.

Wynonna smirked “Whipped” she taunted before looking to Maya “Come Maya” she said before walking off.

“Yes Wynonna” Maya replied and she followed Wynonna away, Waverly shook her head and smirked.

For an alpha… Maya was extremely whipped when it came to Wynonna.

2 days later:

Waverly was in the living room of the still wrecked homestead, Wynonna was taking a nap in the bedroom when Maya walked down the stairs with determination in her eyes “Waves” Maya called softly.

Waverly looked to Maya and smiled “Hey Maya… what’s up?” she asked.

“I need your help” Maya admitted “I’ve located one of the members of from my old pack that’s working with Rhianna” she revealed “I need your help” she admitted.

Waverly sighed heavily as she placed her book to the side and she looked to Maya “Are you sure about this?... revenge won’t change anything” she said.

Maya nodded her head in response “Yes” she admitted “I’m sure”

Waverly grabbed Peacemaker and she holstered it as she got to her feet “Well then, where do we find him?” she asked.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on most of the pack since Fiona’s funeral, he makes daily trips to Shorty’s bar at the same time everyday and uses the same route, he’s kind of OCD when it comes to routine” Maya replied.

Waverly grabbed her keys for the truck and walked out with Maya close behind “What about Nonna?” Waverly asked.

Maya shook her head “I don’t want her to get involved” she admitted “I can’t lose her”

Smiling softly Waverly nodded her head “Ok, Nicole’s out too… she can’t be involved in this” she said.

Maya looked confused “Why not?” she asked.

“Because I don’t want her getting hurt, like you with my sister; I can’t lose Nicole” Waverly said firmly “We do this… we do it alone” she said firmly.

Maya agreed “Ok, alone it is” she said with a nod of her head, Waverly and Maya climbed into the truck.

“What car does the pack member drive?” Waverly asked as she started the engine.

“He drives a Harley motorcycle” Maya revealed as she grabbed the shotgun that was on the backseat.

Waverly looked at Maya with a smirk “Uh… what are you going to do with that?” she asked.

Maya pouted as she lowered her head “Shootout his back tire” she replied.

“This isn’t some action movie, put the shotgun back before you hurt yourself” Waverly said firmly, Maya whined as she put the shotgun back and Waverly drove the truck, Maya tuned the radio to hard rock but Waverly turned it off “Again… not a movie” she said causing Maya to whine.

Waverly was not going to be any fun.

The pack member rode his Harley, his destination was to head back to camp having already drunk at Shorty’s bar but he had no idea that he would never make it back, without warning the back wheel of his motorbike was hit hard by Waverly’s truck sending it bike onto its side and slid as the pack member bounced along the ground.

Groaning painfully the pack member tried to get to his feet but failed, he soon stopped and froze on the spot when he saw the barrel of Peacemaker pointing at his head and the Earp heir standing over him holding the gun steady, standing beside her was Maya and she was not looking happy.

“Ayanna!” he cheered though shaking in fear.

“Hello Bryan… you’re going to deliver a message to Rhianna” Maya said.

Bryan nodded eagerly “Of course, what message?” he asked.

Maya smirked “Oh, you won’t need to say a thing” she said, she folded a piece of paper and placed it visible in his jacket pocket before walking to Waverly’s side “He’s all yours” she said.

Waverly smiled as she pulled the trigger, the bullet shredding into his brain and killing him instantly, Waverly turned to Maya “How are we going to get Rhianna to find him?” she asked.

Maya smiled “Oh… she’ll know, like I said… he’s OCD when it comes to routine… a minute late and she’ll send a search party” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “In that case, let’s get back to the homestead” she said, they got back into the truck.

Later that evening:

Rhianna was in her tent awaiting for news from the search party she sent out to find Bryan, the search party returned and she saw they brought Bryans body back, the pack was in an uproar, Bryan was laid out on the ground and Rhianna grabbed the piece of paper from his jacket.

Unfolding it slowly she saw what was written inside, it was a list of names with hers right at the bottom, Bryan’s name was crossed off at the top but it was the crude drawing by her own name that got Rhianna’s attention.

It was of a stick woman laying on the ground with no head, a circle was drawn around it and an arrow was linked to her own name, Rhianna growled as she tore the paper up and threw it on the fire.

“Dispose of his body” Rhianna growled as she kicked the dead body of Bryan before storming back to her tent.

Mean whilst Wynonna and Maya were laying in bed, Wynonna was the small spoon and Maya was pressed against her back, her arms wrapped protectively around Wynonna’s body, Maya was still not asleep though, she was watching Wynonna sleep and Wynonna could feel Maya’s intense gaze and she smiled “You know that’s creepy right” she commented on Maya watching her.

Maya smiled as she ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair “You’re so beautiful” she whispered with a loving gaze.

“Urgh… vomit” Wynonna replied with a teasing smirk as she rolled over and pulled Maya close to her body before looking into her eyes “I love you Maya” she whispered.

“I love you too Wynonna” Maya replied as she planted a kiss on Wynonna’s lips, soon they settled down for the night, Wynonna fell asleep instantly with her head resting on Maya’s breasts.

One thought was running through Maya’s head before sleep overcame her.

‘I’m going to marry her when this is over’ she thought to herself and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Another name gets checked off the list, the materials arrive to werewolf proof the cabin and the homestead and Nicole and Waverly spend a romantic evening along in the cabin.


	4. Discovery's and a Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly to the cabin for romance and a question, Wynonna and Maya make a discovery about one another.

Waverly and Maya returned to the homestead to only to find Nicole and Wynonna standing there with their arms folded and staring at them suspiciously, Maya looked to Waverly and gulped as Waverly nodded her head and motioned for Maya to follow her lead, Maya nodded her head in silent agreement.

“Hey Nonna, hey baby” Waverly greeted as she kissed Wynonna’s cheek and planted a kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“Where have you both been? we’ve been worried” Wynonna replied as she kept her gaze firmly on Maya, Maya smiled nervously as she refused to answer but the look in Wynonna’s eyes made her shake, Wynonna smirked as she walked over to Maya and leaned in close and whispered “Do you like having sex with me Maya?” she asked.

Maya nodded her head and whimpered, Waverly shook her head “Don’t break Maya” she said firmly as she watched Maya breaking down slowly, Wynonna’s fingers running down Maya’s spine making Maya shiver.

Nicole smirked as she watched her girlfriend look and Waverly paled when she saw the look in Nicole’s eyes, Nicole looked to Wynonna “Who do you think will break first?” she asked.

Wynonna motioned to Maya “Oh without a doubt Maya… she can’t say no to meet” she answered.

Waverly shook her head “Maya, don’t do it… I’ll take you to karaoke if you can hold your nerve” she said.

Wynonna snorted and she whispered something into Maya’s ear, that was enough to do it and Maya broke “WE KILLED ONE OF RHIANNA’S PACK MEMBER’S!!” she shouted out as she broke.

Wynonna looked at Nicole in victory before glaring at Waverly “Something you want to say now baby girl?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head “Nope, she’s already covered it” she replied.

“What I’d like to know though is why didn’t you tell us” Nicole asked both Waverly and Maya.

Maya lowered her head before pointing to Waverly “She said not to” she answered.

Waverly looked to Maya affronted “You snitch” she whined before looking to Nicole “I didn’t want you to get her babe” she answered.

Maya looked to Wynonna “And I agreed because I already lost my sister… I didn’t want to lose you” she admitted.

Wynonna grabbed Maya’s hand and squeezed it tight “We’re stronger together Maya” she said before looking to Waverly and Nicole “We are all stronger together, so we do this together or we don’t do it at all” she said.

Maya smiled and she nodded her head before pulling Wynonna into her arms, Nicole pulled Waverly into her side and she planted a kiss to her head, Waverly beamed and she leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder, Nicole leaned and whispered to Waverly “Are you busy tonight?” she asked.

“No” Waverly replied as she looked to Nicole with a smile.

“Good… because I have a surprise for you” Nicole said with a smile before she grabbed Waverly’s hand and she led her to the truck as she called over her shoulder “See you both tomorrow?” she called.

Wynonna and Maya waved to them before heading inside the homestead, Waverly looked to Nicole “I’m sorry for trying to keep you out of it” she said looking guilty as Nicole drove the truck.

“Just… don’t hide anything from me again” Nicole replied.

“I promise I won’t” Waverly promised, the cabin so appeared in the distance and Waverly smiled “Look I’m flattered Nicole, but I don’t feel like wolfing out with you tonight, the cabin is not even wolf proof” she said.

Nicole laughed “No, tonight I made us a romantic meal” she replied.

Waverly beamed “Oh, what’s the occasion?” she asked.

Nicole smiled “You’ll see” she answered cryptically.

Mean whilst:

Dolls arrived with the materials at the homestead later on and something else, Wynonna called him and told him what Waverly and Maya had done and he knew they weren’t going to stop until Rhianna and her pack was dead so he made sure his weapons were loaded with the experimental rounds from the Black Badge Division.

Wynonna and Maya were snuggled up on the couch when Dolls came in with Doc, both carrying a large crate with the materials inside to make the homestead werewolf proof and they set the crate down on the floor.

Wynonna looked skeptical “Really, one large crate to werewolf proof this place” she said looking at Dolls in disbelief.

Dolls shook his head as he regained his energy “Nope, there are 3 more large crates outside on the back of my truck” he replied “Plus another 4 I need to pick up and deliver to the cabin” he revealed.

“Ok, but don’t pick up the other 4 and deliver them to the cabin tonight” Wynonna said.

Dolls and Maya looked curiously “Why?” they asked at the same time.

“Nicole… has a surprise for Waverly” Wynonna admitted before heading to the kitchen.

Dolls looked to Maya and she shrugged looking as stumped has he did but eventually he let it go and looked to Maya “Wynonna told me everything” he said before handing a box of rifle bullets.

Maya looked at the silver bullets inside “Silver bullets… nice” she said.

“Not just silver bullets, once they enter the blood stream they melt down and poison the blood” Dolls explained.

Maya nodded her head understanding “Agonizing death” she said.

Dolls and Doc walked out to grab the other large crates, Maya was examining the silver rifle bullets and Wynonna cleared her throat to draw Maya’s attention, looking to Wynonna with a beaming smile “You ok?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded “I should be asking you that question” she replied she took the box away from Maya’s hands and straddled her lap “You know… you’re not going to lose me” she assured.

Maya nodded her head “I know, still scared though” she admitted.

Wynonna smiled as she shifted closer before narrowed her eyes in confusion as she felt something hard “What the hell have you got in your pocket?” she asked as she put her hand in to investigate.

Maya looked ready to freak out “Uh… my penis” she replied with a squeak.

“Your penis is not cubed shaped and certainly not small” Wynonna replied before pulling the small velvet box from Maya’s pocket and she froze, Maya closed her eyes shut tight as Wynonna opened the box “Uh… is this?” she asked.

“Yeah, brought it the day before Rhianna showed up” Maya admitted as she nervously looked away.

Wynonna smiled as she reached into her own pocket and pulled out a small velvet box much like Maya had in her pocket, Maya’s face was comical as she sat there with wide eyes.

“You were going to…” Maya asked as she motioned to the engagement ring box that Wynonna had been keeping in her pocket.

“Yeah, and you were going to propose too?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah, but then everything happened…” Maya went to explain but Wynonna stopped her.

“It’s ok, listen… when this is over and Rhianna is dealt with…” she said but left her sentence unfinished, she took Maya’s hand and led her away towards the bedroom but not before telling Doc and Dolls to put the boxes in the living room and then to go home, the work on the homestead could be continued the next morning… right now, Maya and Wynonna wanted some privacy.

Later on that night, Maya was fast asleep and Wynonna sat up slowly as to not disturb her, grabbing the sniper rifle Dolls left and then grabbing the silver bullets from the table Wynonna left the homestead.

Mean whilst:

Nicole and Waverly were laying under the stars outside the cabin, illuminated by the camp fire flickering nearby, curled up together on the blanket after they had finished their romantic meal.

Waverly was content, but Nicole was nervous and fidgety and Waverly was getting worried about her.

Waverly soon had enough of the silence and how fidgety Nicole was being, soon she sat up and looked at Nicole “Ok, what’s going on with you?” she demanded.

Nicole shook her head “Nothing” she replied though clearly a lie and Waverly wasn’t buying it.

“Tell me the truth right now” Waverly demanded folding her arms “Or I head home”

Nicole jumped up and she shook her head “Ok, please just give me 5 seconds” she said before dashing into the cabin before running back out.

Waverly sat there looking confused before Nicole helped her to her feet and they stood there, Nicole still fidgeting with her fingers as she stood there and she began to speak “Waverly Earp… A long time ago I made the biggest mistake of my life” Nicole started “I walked away from you” she said “But now I’m back and I vow to love you now and forever, till the end of my days” she vowed and after taking a quick breath she lowered herself to one knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring from her pocket.

Waverly’s breathing hitched in shock and her hand flew to her mouth to stop the choked sob from escaping as her eyes watered, Nicole smiled “Waverly Earp… will you marry me?” she asked.

Waverly could not speak, she could only nod her head and let out a whisper “Yes, yes I will marry you” she answered.

Nicole slipped the ring on Waverly’s finger before jumping up and pulling Waverly into a tight hug and kissed her with all the passion and love she had, Waverly eagerly matched her as their kiss became intense, soon they pulled apart and Nicole pulled Waverly into the cabin.

Where they made slow, gently and passionate love all night with tears of joy in their eyes.

The following morning Maya woke up with Wynonna fast asleep, she noticed the sniper rifle propped in behind the door and Wynonna’s muddy boots, she turned over to see if anything else was different and she found the list had another name crossed off it.

Maya looked to a sleeping Wynonna and she smiled softly.

She knew she couldn’t get angry at Wynonna, after all she and Waverly did kill a pack member without Wynonna and Nicole.

Maya snuggled back down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Rhianna goes mad when another pack member is discovered having been shot by a sniper, Wynonna and Maya talk before they stay at the cabin with Waverly and Nicole and they celebrate Waverly's and Nicole's engagement.


	5. Love and Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Maya stay at the cabin, a lovemaking session in the back of the truck and Wynonna has a nightmare and a secret.

Rhianna was in her tent, she was angry because another body was found on the perimeter of the camp, a sniper had him and the ammo used was all too familiar to her, once the body was buried Rhianna returned to her tent and she was pissed, she began to smash and tear everything apart in her sight, she knew Maya would not give up her quest of revenge.

The Homestead:

Wynonna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Dolls and Doc were already beginning to unpack the crates to start work on werewolf proofing the homestead, Maya was finishing up packing up her bag upstairs, Wynonna had already packed up her pack earlier and it was on the kitchen floor.

Sitting at the table Wynonna waited for Maya to arrive which didn’t take long and Maya walked in with her duffel bag packed full and she smiled “Hey babe” she greeted as she planted a kiss to Wynonna’s lips.

Wynonna smiled as she kissed Maya’s lips in return before motioning for Maya to sit down “Hey babe, can you sit down for a moment, we need to talk” Wynonna replied, Maya paled at those words and Wynonna smiled and shook her head “It’s nothing bad, I promise” she said and Maya sat down and sighed in relief.

“Ok, what’s up?” Maya asked as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“Last night we discovered we both planned to propose to one another” Wynonna answered “I think now would be a good time to talk about it some more” she said.

Maya nodded her head in agreement “Ok, let’s talk” she said with a nervous smile.

Wynonna smiled as she took Maya’s hand “I want to marry you” she admitted “I really do but I think we should hit the brakes until this situation with Rhianna is cleared up” she said.

Maya paled instantly and Wynonna realized what she had said and she backtracked as she shook her head “No… I meant, hit the brakes on the proposal until Rhianna and her pack are deal with” she said as she squeezed Maya’s hand “We’re still together, I still love you” she finished.

“I love you too babe” Maya replied as she sighed in relief and pressed her free hand against her heart “Way to nearly give me a freaking heart attack” she said causing Wynonna to giggle.

“I know, and I am sorry” Wynonna replied as she planted a kiss to Maya’s lips “And when Rhianna is dealt with, we’ll propose” she said.

Maya smirked “At the same time?” she asked.

“Well, we’ll just have to see who proposes first” Wynonna said as she grabbed her back “Ok, let’s get going” she said before they walked out of the homestead and let Dolls and Doc work on werewolf proofing the homestead.

The Cabin:

The Drive to the cabin was quite except the music blaring, Wynonna though was struggling to keep her eyes open and focus on the road, Maya was not making it easy for her of course, Maya had unzipped Wynonna’s jeans and her fingers were right now deep inside her pussy, short soft moans escaped Wynonna’s lips as Maya’s fingers twisted and curled inside her.

Maya lips were on her neck and Wynonna was struggling to keep her attention on the road, Maya was so in trouble when the homestead was back werewolf proofed, the feelings of Maya’s fingers sliding in and out of her made Wynonna’s grip on the steering wheel tighten as her inner walls clenched around Maya’s fingers.

“Oh god!” Wynonna whispered as her breathing quickened, her chest heaving as her body began to shiver as her orgasm got closer, Maya quickened her pace with her fingers and she slammed her fingers harder inside Wynonna’s pussy, the pleasure rippled through Wynonna and it caused her to almost lose control of the car, a cry escaping her lips as her insides clenched around Maya’s fingers.

Grinning Maya leaned in close to Wynonna’s ears and whispered, her hot breath on Wynonna’s ears as she whispered “Cum for me Wynonna” she curled her fingers and doubled her pace, her teeth grazing Wynonna’s neck causing Wynonna to gasp out, pulling the truck over to the side of the rode, Wynonna put the truck into park and gripped the wheel as Maya furiously pounded her pussy with her fingers.

Wynonna began to convulse violently in her seat as her orgasm hit her hard and wrecked her, Maya’s fingers continued to slam hard inside Wynonna causing her orgasm to rip through her body as she rode it out, convulsing wildly Wynonna arched back and screamed Maya’s name.

Maya grinned proudly as she stopped her fingers and she held Wynonna close to her, slowly she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, Wynonna unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the back seat with Maya following close behind, Maya kicked off her pants and Wynonna did the same with her jeans, slowly Wynonna straddled Maya’s lap and she gripped Maya’s throbbing erect length with both hands and she aligned it with her soaked lips.

Maya pulled Wynonna into a passionate kiss as Wynonna lowered herself onto Maya’s girth, a moan escaping her throat as her pussy greedily took Maya’s length deep inside her, Maya gripped Wynonna’s ass tight and as their kiss became intense and passionate, Wynonna soon broke the kiss and she leaned back against the front seats and held onto them tight.

Eyes rolling into the back of her head Maya moaned softly as Wynonna rose up and lowered herself down on her cock, Maya’s hands moved to Wynonna’s back and she pulled Wynonna into another passionate kiss, her hips thrusting upwards to match Wynonna’s movements.

Riding up and down on Maya’s length caused loud passionate moans and cries to escape from Wynonna, they picked up the pace and the truck rocked from side to side as their movements were synced, their kiss becoming more and more intense and hardcore, their tongues battling for dominance.

Wynonna packed up the pace and so did Maya, their movements causing the truck to shake from side to side harder and faster, Wynonna’s moans and cries became louder than the blaring music, the intense body heat fogged up the window’s and Wynonna bit down hard on Maya’s neck with a growl.

Maya grabbed Wynonna’s ass hard and dug her now sharp nails in causing Wynonna to his and moan in pleasure, Maya’s length slamming up hard inside Wynonna causing a much louder moan to rip from Wynonna’s throat as she bounced up and down and rode Maya’s cock.

Her insides tightened up around Maya’s length and with an arching of her back Wynonna let out a piercing scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit, her body convulsing as she rode out her orgasm.

Maya held Wynonna tight as they rode their orgasms out, Maya shooting her hot seed cum deep into Wynonna.

Once they tidied themselves up Wynonna and Maya drove to the cabin and Waverly was waiting outside, she looked worried and Maya and Wynonna realized they were longer than they realized.

After making sure the bruise on Maya’s neck where Wynonna bit her was covered up, Maya and Wynonna exited the truck and Waverly greeted them with a tight hug before looking to Wynonna “Wow Nonna… getting possessive now huh?” she asked with a teasing smirk.

Wynonna looked confused until she saw Maya’s bruise was visible and Wynonna groaned, her cheeks turning bright red making Waverly laugh loud.

Deciding to change the topic quick Wynonna looked to her sister “Ok… what’s this big news you have for us?” she asked.

Waverly beamed bright and she showed her engagement ring “I’m engaged” she squealed.

Wynonna beamed bright and she pulled Waverly into a tight hug, Nicole smiled from the porch as Maya joined her “Congrats” she replied as she pulled Nicole into a one-armed hug.

“Thanks” Nicole replied and soon the 4 entered the cabin to celebrate the engagement.

Later that night Wynonna and Maya were in the spare bedroom and Nicole and Waverly were asleep in their bedroom.

Mean whilst Doc and Dolls were working on the homestead to werewolf proof it.

Maya was fast asleep with Wynonna in her arms.

In the meantime:

Rhianna was the tree’s with her rifle, the death of the 2nd pack member had pushed Rhianna over the edge, she wanted revenge and she was going to get it, grabbing the sniper rifle from side Rhianna watched through the scope as Maya got up out of bed and walked to the window, Rhianna smirked as she took aim “This is war” she whispered.

Wynonna rolled over and she looked to Maya “Maya… you ok?” she asked sleepily.

“There’s somebody out there” Maya replied as she scanned the tree-line carefully.

“You’re being paranoid” Wynonna replied “Come back to bed” she whispered as she patted the bed.

Maya smiled “Yeah… you’re probably right” Maya replied but before she could move away from the window, there was a loud gunshot and Maya was thrown to ground hard, Wynonna dived to Maya’s side and she pulled her into her arms.

Rhianna smirked as she packed up her rifle and ran off into the woods, giggling sadistically.

Waverly and Nicole burst into the room and found Wynonna covered in Maya’s blood, Maya gasped and cried in agony, her eyes glazing over and becoming grey, blood spewing from her mouth as the wound burned.

Wynonna held Maya in her arms as she cried, she was still covered in Maya’s blood.

Soon though Wynonna bolted upright and was gasping, soaked in sweat she found herself in bed at the cabin, looking beside her Wynonna could see Maya was fast asleep safe and sound, but that dream felt so real to her.

Touching her stomach and looking to Maya, Wynonna smiled “I’ll tell her when this is over” she whispered to herself as she ran her fingers over her stomach but soon retracted them though when Maya woke up looking worried.

“You ok?” she asked looking worried.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah, I’m fine” she replied “Just a nightmare” she replied.

Maya pulled her close and smiled “It’s ok, I’m here” she whispered comfortingly making Wynonna smile.

Soon they fell into a peaceful sleep and Wynonna had no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna's nightmares are getting worse to the point she is hardly sleeping, Maya gets worried and Wynonna turns to the only person she can... Waverly.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly knows what's causing the nightmares.

Days passed by in the cabin and Wynonna had barely slept, the nightmares were increasing, and it was playing havoc on Wynonna’s health, Maya’s presence usually helped of course but some nights Wynonna woke up screaming, sometimes it would be Maya’s death and then it would be Waverly’s, something was getting inside her head and dragging up her worst nightmares and it was keeping her awake, and it wasn’t helping in her current condition… something she needed to tell Maya.

One day Maya and Nicole went back to the homestead to help Dolls and Doc with the werewolf proofing leaving Waverly and Wynonna alone in the cabin together, Wynonna was looking paler recently and she had to practically shove Maya out the door so she could leave, Waverly promised to call Maya in case Wynonna got worse.

Maya begrudgingly left the cabin with Nicole to help with the homestead, Waverly entered the bedroom with a cup of coffee and a smile as she sat with Wynonna “Here, I brought you this” she said as she handed the cup to Wynonna.

“Thanks” Wynonna replied as she slowly took the cup from Waverly.

“So… want to tell me what’s going on?” Waverly asked.

“Just some nightmares, it’s fine” Wynonna replied as she took a sip from her coffee.

Waverly shook her head in response “Wynonna, there’s more… I can see that” she said fixing Wynonna with a firm gaze “You’re hiding something from Maya”

Wynonna smiled, she should have known better than to hide the truth from Waverly, nodding her head in response Wynonna looked to Waverly and shrugged “You’re right, I am” she admitted.

“Is it to do with the nightmares?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna shook her head “No… that’s something else” she replied “I am not sure what but it’s definitely not because of what I’m keeping from Maya” she admitted.

Waverly pulled Wynonna into a tight hug before pulling back and looking at her “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Wynonna leaned in and whispered to Waverly’s ear, after a few seconds Waverly looked at her sister with a beaming grin “Are you serious?” she asked, Wynonna nodded her head and Waverly squealed in pure joy as she pulled her sister into a tight hug before jumping away “Oh god, did I hurt you?” she was about to freak out.

“No, I’m ok” Wynonna replied as she pulled Waverly into a much gentler hug.

“How, how did this happen?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna smirked “If you don’t know that baby girl, then Nicole is screwing you wrong” she replied teasingly

Waverly shook her head and bumped her shoulder against Wynonna’s “Shut up, you know what I mean” she replied, “So what are the nightmares from?” she asked.

Wynonna pressed her fingers against her temple “I… I can hear it, rummaging around inside my head” she whispered “Something is waiting for me to sleep, and when I do… it makes me live my worst nightmare” Wynonna said, Waverly’s face contorted into realization and she got to her feet and walked to the window, Wynonna knew Waverly knew what was wrong “Baby girl… what is it?” she asked.

“During those 5 years I was married to Rosita, the 5 years you were gone from my life” Waverly started before looking to Wynonna and continuing “Rosita was suffering from nightmares, nightmares about my death… haunted her every night until the point where she was too scared to fall asleep” Waverly continued to explain “I hunted down a monster that… killed via turning peoples dreams into their worst nightmare, we called it the nightmare demon because it used it’s victims worst nightmare to kill it’s victims” Waverly finished.

“How did you stop it?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly looked at Wynonna in sympathy “You need to go to sleep” she answered.

Wynonna shook her head vehemently “No… No, I can’t” she whispered as she visibly shook in fear.

Taking Wynonna’s hand and squeezed it tight Waverly smiled “You need to, you need to sleep” she urged.

“And then what?” Wynonna asked.

“Face your worst nightmare, push it out of your head” Waverly said.

“Ok… then?” Wynonna looked to Peacemaker and then back to Waverly who nodded her head.

“Yes, once it leaves your mind, I will take it down with peacemaker” Waverly said.

Wynonna trusted Waverly with her life, she knew her sister would not let her get hurt, she nodded her head and laid down in bed “Ok… let’s do this” she said before closing her eyes, Waverly walked to peacemaker and grabbed it before reading her aim.

The minutes were excruciatingly long and Waverly was aching from standing in one place for so long, she was about to sit down when Wynonna began to writhe in the bed, Waverly knew what was coming and she readied Peacemaker as Wynonna grunted and writhed, gasping out in pain as her eyes flow open and turned red.

“Here we go” Waverly whispered as she waited, suddenly Wynonna bolted upright and she screamed, red smoke pouring out of her mouth before she fell back unconscious.

Aiming peacemaker Waverly tracked the red smoke as it landed at the foot of the bed and took its natural physical form, but not for long because as soon as the red smoke vanished and replaced by the nightmare demons physical form Waverly pulled the trigger, the demon was dead and dragged back to hell.

Wynonna coughed violently as she clung to Waverly who held onto her tight, Wynonna smiled though tired out from internal struggle with the nightmare demon, Maya and Nicole returned later that day and Maya smiled.

Laying on the couch was Wynonna, sleeping on the couch with a soft smile on her face, Maya smiled happily seeing her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully once again, walking into the kitchen Maya looked to Waverly “How did you do it?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “There was a nightmare demon inside her, it breaks itself down into a red smoke form and got itself inhaled by Wynonna whilst she sleep, about the same time the nightmares started” she explained “We managed to get it out of her and I sent it back to hell” Waverly finished “She’s safe”

Maya sighed in relief and she went to ask another question when Wynonna’s voice sounded from the living room, Maya, Waverly and Nicole walked into the room and Maya sat with Wynonna “Are you ok?” Maya asked worried.

“I’m fine” Wynonna responded with smile and she planted a kiss to Maya’s lips “I have something to tell you though” she said.

Waverly grinned as she looked to Nicole “$10 says she faints” she bet.

Nicole looked confused “Uh… Why?” she asked before smirking “I say, whatever her reaction to whatever the news and we go upstairs, and we put our bed to use” she replied.

Waverly beamed with a mischiefs glint in her eyes as she nodded “Deal” she agreed “Much better deal” she commented.

Wynonna took a deep breath “I’m pregnant” she revealed.

Maya went into shock and soon she fell out of her chair and on to the floor… lights out.

Waverly cheered as she pumped her first in victory “And I am correct!” she squealed before looking apologetic at a worried Wynonna “Oh sorry, let’s help her onto the couch” she said quickly.

Wynonna and Maya were left cuddled up on the couch but not before Waverly handed Wynonna a set of noise cancelling headphones before putting another set on Maya “Yeah… it’s going to get noisy” Waverly warned.

Wynonna could only groan in complaint before snuggling down for the night.

Worrying about Maya’s reaction tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: A loud night of passion for Nicole and Waverly, Maya reacts to the news making Wynonna happy, Wynonna worries about being a parent and a scan reveals something to both Wynonna and Maya which makes Maya faint... again.


	7. New Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of passion between Waverly and Nicole, also there is a surprise in store for Maya and Wynonna.

Nicole and Waverly stumbled into the bedroom whilst Maya and Wynonna was laying in bed, their kisses turning passionate and aggressive, that was their lovemaking since they became werewolves, tonight though they would remain human form and make wild passionate love all night long.

Throwing Waverly hard down onto the bed, Nicole pounced on top of her causing the bed to crack from the sheer force of the impact of both Nicole’s and Waverly’s bodies, their kisses becoming more fevered and urgent, their hands pulling at each other’s clothes, Nicole finally ripped the shirt from Waverly’s muscular body and threw it aside before pushing her down onto her back.

Waverly smiled and arched her back, giving out a low moan of pleasure when she felt Nicole’s mouth wrapped around her nipples and sucking on her breasts, Waverly moaned loud as she gripping Nicole’s hair as Nicole switched from one nipple to the other and sucked away, her tongue flicking the bullet hard nipples.

Rolling over Waverly unbuckled Nicole’s jeans and yanked them down to her ankles, Nicole grinned as Waverly was so eager for her, her shaft was always fully erect from looking at Waverly, grabbing the base of Nicole’s shaft with both hands Waverly looked to Nicole with a sparkle in her eyes and she lowered her head towards Nicole’s glistening pole.

“Mmmm so hard” Waverly whispered as she ran her tongue up along the spine of Nicole’s cock, Nicole shivered in response and let out a soft moan as she felt her cock twitch in response to Waverly’s tongue, Waverly’s tongue moved up and down the spine of Nicole cock slowly as Waverly’s right hand moved from base of Nicole’s shaft and gripped Nicole’s balls sack.

Nicole’s eyes closed and she let out a more drawn out moan of pleasure, Waverly soon wrapped her mouth over the head of Nicole’s cock, Nicole gripped Waverly’s hair and she was a panting mess, with Waverly; Nicole was always a panting mess from Waverly giving her a blow job.

Waverly bobbed her head, greedily taking as much of Nicole’s hard and throbbing length as deep as possibly, her throat bulging with every bob of her head as she took Nicole deep into her mouth and gagged loud, slobbering as she greedily took Nicole as she sucked her off.

Nicole writhed in bed as her grip on Waverly’s hair tightened, her hips moving on their own as she began to fuck Waverly’s hungry mouth with more aggression, Waverly simply moaned and gagged in response to Nicole’s hips moving, she kept going and bobbed her head harder along Nicole’s shaft.

Nicole struggled to hold on for as long as she could, Waverly always had a way of making her blow her load early from simply sucking on her cock, Nicole felt her cock throbbing with need as Waverly continued, her head bobbing along Nicole’s shaft harder and faster as her tongue lavished the shaft greedily, pre-cum leaking from the head and Waverly lapped it up and moaned.

Shaking her head Nicole gripped the bed tight, she could feel her ballsack swell and her cock throb, she was about to cum; soon she arched her back and gave a shrill cry of pleasure as she shot her hot cum deep into Waverly’s eager and greedy mouth.

Pulling away Waverly wiped her mouth and grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Nicole who was a panting mess.

Rolling Waverly off her, Nicole glared at Waverly “Naked… now!” she demanded with a growl as she kicked her jeans off and pulled her shirt off her body.

Waverly complied and got completely naked, their clothes thrown about the room, Nicole smile as Waverly was laying on her back with her legs apart, Nicole moved and positioned herself between Waverly’s legs that instantly wrapped around her, pressing the tip of her cock against Waverly’s core.

Gently planting a kiss to Waverly’s mouth, Nicole thrust her hips forward and her cock invaded Waverly, Waverly’s insides tightened around Nicole’s shaft that was buried inside her, the bed creaked beneath them, their moans becoming more vocal and their dirty talking was getting louder.

The headboard of the bed slammed violently against the wall as Waverly’s screams of pleasure whilst demanding for more, Nicole was eager to please her fiancée and she picked up the pace, slamming her cock inside Waverly hard and fast causing Waverly to become even louder and more vocal.

Grabbing Nicole’s hair Waverly yanked it hard and Nicole grunted as it only drove her to slam her whole length into Waverly harder, Waverly’s soaked pussy greedily took the pounding from Nicole’s shaft.

Mean whilst downstairs:

Wynonna was laying awake in bed, the noise cancelling headphones did nothing to alleviate the discomfort of hearing her sister and Nicole upstairs fucking like horny animals, though the words Waverly was using certainly shocked Wynonna, she had never heard her little sister using such language in the past.

Back upstairs:

The bedroom was stinking with sweat and sex, Nicole was fucking Waverly hard and fast without slowing down, the bed was creaking loud as it shook, the head of the bed was slamming so hard against the wall that it was beginning to crack.

Waverly’s insides her tightening up around Nicole’s shaft, without warning Waverly arched her back and gave a loud scream as she orgasmed, her pussy clenching and releasing causing her juices to gush all over the bed and all over Nicole’s shaft.

Nicole’s cock was throbbing and releasing hot cum deep into Waverly, both riding out their orgasms together before Nicole collapsed on top of Waverly, their bodies sticking from their sweat, and the stench of sex was overwhelming.

Soon though Nicole and Waverly passed out but not before Wynonna yelled out from downstairs.

“DAMN HAUGHT-SHAFT!!!” Wynonna yelled out causing Nicole to blush in response.

“Oh god!!!” Waverly whispered causing Nicole to giggle.

The following morning:

Maya woke up snuggled up along on the couch, she could hear Wynonna in the kitchen talking to Waverly, Maya knew it was impolite to listen in but she was curious on what Wynonna was thinking.

“I’m scared baby girl” Wynonna admitted “What if Maya wakes up and doesn’t want the kid, what if she hates me for getting pregnant”

Maya was hurt that Wynonna would think that but then she remembered her reaction and how she fainted at the news, ok maybe it wasn’t the best reaction.

Waverly spoke up “Maya loves you, she is going to love the baby” she assured “What are you really afraid of?” she asked.

Wynonna sighed heavily “Making mistakes” she admitted “Hurting Maya and hurting the kid” she revealed “Before I met Maya, my life was a shit covered train wreck” she was back to being self-loathing and remorseful.

“I know Wynonna” Waverly replied “But I can see how much you love Maya, you’re so much… better than the way you were” she said.

Maya smiled “She’s right” she said causing Wynonna to look at her in shock having not seen Maya listening in, Maya simply pulled her to her feet and held her hands as she looked into Wynonna’s eyes “We make each other better Wynonna” she said.

“So… how do you feel about… me being pregnant?” Wynonna asked.

“How do I feel?” Maya asked in response before grinning bright and she pulled Wynonna into her arms and squealed, Wynonna laughed happily as she held onto Maya, tears running down their cheeks as they clung to one another tight.

Waverly watched before she left her sister and Maya to their celebration.

Time passed and there was still nothing on Rhianna or the pack, Waverly had been hunting monsters, revenants and demons with Nicole’s help all whilst planning for their wedding, the time had come for the scan of the baby and Maya was watching the screen as she held Wynonna’s hand.

Wynonna smiled as she waited for the nurse to tell them if the baby was ok.

The nurse smiled at them as she looking to Wynonna and Maya “Good news… they’re ok” she assured.

Wynonna’s face contorted in shock “They?” she asked, Maya was stunned silent.

The nurse nodded her head “Yeah” she showed them the screen and Maya’s and Wynonna’s eyes widened.

Later on at the cabin:

Waverly and Nicole was snuggled up on the couch together when Maya stepped in with Wynonna, though Maya more or less stumbled in looking in shock, Wynonna was glowing all over and she looked to Waverly “I think Maya needs a drink” she said with a smirk.

“Why… what’s wrong?” Waverly asked instantly going into panic mode, she failed to notice Wynonna was glowing “Is the baby ok, is my niece ok?!!” she asked.

“Oh, their ok” Wynonna answered as she looked to her little sister.

“Their?” Waverly asked before she beamed “TWINS!!” she squealed.

Wynonna shook her head as she looked back to Maya before looking to Waverly and Nicole with a grin “Observe” she said before looking to Maya again “Triplets” she said.

Maya’s eyes widened before she was flat out on the ground… lights out; again.

Waverly was sputtering “Wait… TRIPLETS?!!!” she squealed as she jumped to her feet.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yep” she replied.

Launching herself onto her sister Waverly held onto her eldest sister tight “Oh my god, that’s amazing” Wynonna clung to her baby sister and they laughed joyfully.

A few hours later:

Maya launched up off the floor screaming one word;

“TRIPLETS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Next chapter: Maya asks Wynonna a very important question in front Nicole and Waverly, the homestead is complete, Waverly and Nicole move back in so the cabin can be werewolf proofed.


	8. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya asks an important question, Nicole, Wynonna, Waverly and Maya return to the homestead.

Their last night at the cabin came a months later, Doc and Dolls had fallen behind on their expected timetable but now it was finished and tonight was the last night in the cabin for Maya and Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly were snuggled up on the chair and Wynonna and Maya cuddled on the couch with Maya’s hand gently rubbing circles into Wynonna’s belly, Maya was heading to the bathroom earlier that morning when Wynonna shoved her out of the way “Morning sickness” she said as she slammed the door.

“Morning my love” Maya replied with a smirk before heading downstairs for a coffee, not wanting to hear Wynonna puking in the bathroom, now Maya was anxiously sitting with Wynonna who could feel that Maya was getting really tense and nervous and it was making Wynonna worry.

Sitting up Wynonna looked to Maya with a stern expression “What the hell is going on with you?!” she demanded, she was beginning to show and she was snacking down on Pizza covered in jam and chocolate spread.

Maya beamed a nervous smile “Nothing” she replied.

Wynonna’s gaze hardened “Is it me, do I disgust you?” she asked, her eyes flooding with tears, she was starting to get emotional due to the pregnancy.

Shaking her head hard Maya pulled Wynonna into her arms “No of course not, Wynonna I will love you for the rest of our lives” she said “I’m just nervous” she admitted.

Wynonna sniffed and wiped her eyes “Because” sheasked.

Sighing heavily “Screw it” Maya said before getting to her feet, she turned and kneeled before Wynonna with the engagement ring in hand, Waverly’s and Nicole’s eyes widened and so did Wynonna’s eyes as Maya asked the biggest question in her life.

“Wynonna Earp… will you do me the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?” Maya asked.

“Yes, Yes I will marry you” Wynonna answered with a tearful smile, slipping the ring onto Wynonna’s finger Maya pulled Wynonna into a passionate kiss.

The night was filled with joy as Waverly went into instant wedding planning mode for Wynonna’s and Maya’s wedding, Wynonna paled when Waverly squealed 2 words.

“Double wedding!!!” Waverly squealed.

“Oh shit-balls” Maya and Wynonna replied at the same time.

The following day:

Maya drove the truck up to the homestead and she pulled the truck to a stop, Nicole and Waverly sat in the back seats, jumping out of the truck Maya and Waverly helped Wynonna out of the front passenger seat and they stalked towards Doc and Dolls who smiled “It’s done” he said.

Wynonna looked at the homestead “Hmm… it doesn’t look different” she replied looking confused.

Maya smiled and planted a kiss on Wynonna’s cheek “Only one way to find out” she said as she stepped away from Wynonna, looking to Waverly and Nicole; Maya nodded her head before shifting into her wolf form and it charged towards the homestead.

Wynonna and the other’s could only watch as Maya’s wolf leapt towards the homestead but instead of smashing through the wall, the wolf collided hard with the wall and it sparked and crackled, Maya’s wolf yelped as it was thrown back hard and it landed on it’s side.

Dolls winced as the wolf came crashing down hard, Wynonna’s heart broke when she heard the pain yelp and whimpering as Maya’s wolf got back up on all 4s but limp its way over to Wynonna.

With Waverly’s help Wynonna lowered herself to her knees and she ran her fingers through Maya’s wolf’s fur, the wolf whimpered pitifully as it limped before dropping onto its side, Wynonna glared at Dolls.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!” Wynonna demanded seriously pissed off.

Dolls ran his hand over his head and winced “Uh… may have put the settings too high” he admitted before pointing to the homestead “But of course, the wall isn’t wrecked… not even a scratch” he pointed to the undamaged wall.

“What the hell did it do Dolls?!!!” Wynonna demanded still not happy, Maya’s wolf whimpered more as it struggled to move it’s left paw, it landed awkwardly and twisted it.

“The black badge R&D created a material that could contain werewolves and even repel werewolves, when a werewolf slams into the outer wall the force is then turned into an electrical blast back powerful enough to knock the werewolf back hard, of course I must have set it to high because Maya was knocked back harder than she was supposed to and landed awkwardly” Dolls explained.

Waverly looked to Dolls “What about the inside?” she asked.

“Oh there is no blast back inside, the walls are reinforced with the same material but with no electrical blast back” he answered.

Maya’s wolf lifted its head and began to lick Wynonna’s cheek making Wynonna giggle as she rubbed Maya’s wolf’s furry body, Wynonna looked to Dolls “Will it harm my babies?” she asked.

Dolls shook his head “No, only effects fully wolfed out werewolves, not human forms and it won’t harm your babies” he answered before looking to Doc “Ok let’s pick up the remaining 4 boxes and we’ll work on the cabin” he said.

Waverly helped Wynonna into the homestead whilst Nicole grabbed her jacket and helped Maya who shifted back to human, though her left leg was bruised from landing awkwardly, Nicole aided Maya onto the bed next to Wynonna who pulled Maya close to her “Are you ok?” Wynonna asked clearly worried.

“I’m fine” Maya replied as she moaned and hissed in pain, her left leg badly bruised which only made Wynonna more concerned, Waverly and Nicole unpacked in their bedroom leaving Wynonna and Maya in bed.

Maya was a beaming idiot the entire time, Wynonna looked to Maya with a smirk “Did you hit your head, have you got a concussion?” she asked.

Maya shook her head as she gently rested her hand on Wynonna’s belly “You’ve got my babies in you” she squealed silently in pure joy.

“Oh yeah, that’s where I put them” Wynonna replied tired and feeling sarcastic.

Gently placing her head against Wynonna’s belly, Maya beamed as she listened “Hello, I’m your momma” she whisperer.

Wynonna smiled tearfully as she ran her fingers through Maya’s silver hair which was tied back in a pony tail, Wynonna let out a growl “I thought I mentioned that I hate it when you wear a pony tail” as she released it to flow freely down to Maya’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I’m thinking about cutting my hair short” Maya said “What do you think?” she asked.

Wynonna shook her head in response as she ran her fingers through Maya’s hair “No, I prefer it this length” she replied as she planted kisses onto Maya’s neck. Maya moaned in response “Oh fuck!” she whispered as her head leaned to the side allowing Wynonna more access.

Wynonna smiled as she heard Maya whispering and she continued to kiss, Maya turned and began to make out with Wynonna, their tongues battling for dominance until Wynonna gasped and broke the kiss, her hands on her stomach.

Maya instantly went into panic mode “Is it time?” she asked.

“Don’t be stupid… no… one of the babies kicked” Wynonna beamed, tears filling her eyes making Wynonna and Maya giggle in response.

“Oh I’m so happy” Maya squealed as she clapped her hands together.

Wynonna looked at Maya “Why did you propose Maya?” she asked “I thought we agreed to wait until Rhianna was dealt with” she said.

Maya nodded her head “Yeah we did… and we will deal with Rhianna, but I’m not going to put life on hold for the sake of revenge” she said firmly.

Wynonna smiled and she kissed Maya deep before she and Maya fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this update :) I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly crosses multiple names off the list using explosives with pure silver shrapnel, Rhianna though survives though her pack is running out of members.


	9. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the vengeance to end, time for a new beginning.

Waverly was working in the kitchen with Dolls, Maya and Wynonna were in their bedroom with Wynonna on bedrest and snacking down on a tuna and ice cream sandwich, cravings were sickening and Maya would often come downstairs pale, the look on her face was so comical that Waverly could not stop the laugh threatening to burst from her.

Maya walked downstairs with a glass and poured out something to drink for Wynonna, of course being pregnant meant that Wynonna could not drink her whiskey or any other forms of alcohol.

“What are you doing Waves?” Maya asked as she observed Waverly with homemade explosives and a lot of pure silver scattered across the table.

Waverly smiled “Oh nothing, just making some defenses” she said.

Maya nodded her head “Ah, ok” she shrugged before heading off and left Waverly to continue.

Waverly shook her head and smirked “For somebody so clever, I think all that sex and scrambled her brain” she commented before going back to making the explosives.

Dolls entered with his M4 assault rifle “Ready?” he asked.

“Finished” Waverly answered as she holstered Peacemaker and put the explosives in her bag pack before sealing it up tight “Remember, when I throw this into the centre of the camp, shoot it when it lands” she instructed.

“Consider it done” Dolls replied, they headed out the door together.

Nicole was working at the sheriff’s office so it was just her and Dolls, jumping into the truck Waverly and Dolls headed off and left Wynonna in Maya’s care, Maya didn’t mind though because she enjoyed taking care of her pregnant fiancée.

Dolls parked his truck not too far away from Rhianna’s pack camp, grabbing the bag with explosive’s in Waverly made her way into the woods with Dolls following close behind with his M4 rifle, Waverly looked to Dolls as they hiked through the woods “Ok… remember, make sure you’ve got perfect cover to shield you” she said.

“Why?” Dolls asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’ll find out” Waverly replied cryptically and they advanced on to the camp slowly, taking cover behind the thickest tree Waverly opened the bag and checked it before looking to Dolls who was in cover behind some rocks.

Sealing the back up tight Waverly’s eyes glowed yellow as she stepped out of cover and threw the bag hard before getting back inside the tree, the bag went up into the air and came back down hard right in the centre of camp, the pack members were confused and nobody saw Dolls aim his rifle and pulled the trigger.

The bag exploded violently creating a small crater in the process, but Dolls got down as shards of pure flew out and shredded the pack members, Rhianna was not in camp so she was not amongst those who were killed or badly injured as pure silver shredded them.

Waverly and Dolls got out of covers and they advanced on the camp, the painful groans of the survivors echoing amongst the wrecked camp, Waverly drew peacemaker from her holster and used her gun to finish off the survivors as Dolls stood by and watched.

Soon they left the camp.

Later that day:

Rhianna and her last 2 members of the pack returned to the camp only to find it destroyed, the tents were shredded and so were some of the bodies of the dead pack members, Rhianna had never seen destruction on this scale before.

Her anger rose, her nostrils flaring as her eyes glowed yellow, turning to her last 2 pack members she turned into her wolf form and they followed suit before running at full speed through the woods.

Waverly returned to the homestead and Nicole was sitting on the couch with her book having just returned home from the sheriff’s office, Waverly planted a kiss to Nicole’s lips but they froze when their senses picked up something incoming towards the homestead.

Maya picked it up too, she was laying in bed with her arms wrapped around Wynonna and her hand gently caressing Wynonna’s belly, her eyes flew opened and she inhaled deep, recognizing the stench straight away and slowly she got out of bed.

Wynonna stirred, moaning sleepily “Maya” she whispered though her eyes were still closed.

“Shhhh go back to sleep babe, I’ll be right back” she promised before heading downstairs, Waverly was waiting at the bottom “Is she ok?” Waverly asked.

“She’s fine, she’s still asleep” looking to Waverly; Maya nodded her head “Waves… I need you to keep an eye and stand guard over Wynonna” Maya said looking at Waverly pleadingly.

Waverly nodded her head and grabbed peacemaker “Goodluck” she said before planting a hard kiss to Nicole’s lips before running upstairs.

Maya stepped outside with Nicole and standing outside was 3 hulking wolves, Rhianna’s wolf was in the centre, Maya looked to Nicole and nodded and soon Nicole changed into her wolf form and launched herself at one of the wolves, the other wolf was on her instantly and all that could be heard was the yelping and barking of the 3 wolves clashing violently.

Maya glared at Rhianna’s wolf before shifting and soon the 2 wolves collided, clawing and biting one another, yelping and barking as they savagely attacked one another.

In the mean time Waverly was clinging to Wynonna who was sitting in bed, unable to do anything but listen to the distant yelping and howling as the wolves outside battled ferociously, blood spattered across the ground and up the homestead outside wall as the battled turned more and more intense.

Nicole’s wolf managed to snap the neck of one of the wolves before attacking the other, Rhianna’s and Maya’s wolves rolled and tumbled through the fence and into the field, the blood flying rom their wounds with every bite and claw they hit each other with.

Nicole’s wolf managed to get the 2nd wolf she was fighting down and tore it’s head off, badly wounded though she limped her way back to the homestead, once she reached the porch she shifted back to human and collapsed to the ground.

Maya and Rhianna’s violent battle continued, both violently tearing and ripping away at each other, howling as they launched themselves at each other, blood spurting and staining the field as they tumbled about in the grass.

Finally Maya’s wolf managed to kick Rhianna’s wolf off of her and Rhianna’s wolf was slammed hard into some rocks, there was a loud yelp and Rhianna’s wolf lay there, slowly she shifted back to human form and was whimpering in agony, covered in claws and bites.

Looking to Maya’s advancing wolf form, Rhianna begged for mercy but she only got a snarl as Maya’s wolf bared her razor-sharp teeth and it advanced on her, turning her head away Rhianna whimpered just as Maya’s wolf launched forward and sank it’s teeth into her neck, there was a sickening crack of the neck breaking and soon Maya kept her promise.

Her wolf form tore Rhianna’s head clean off her shoulders.

When the silence became too eerie Waverly left Wynonna to check it out, just as she reached the bottom of the stairs her panic when into overdrive, Nicole was laying on the floor in a pool of her blood, her wounds slowly healing but she was paler than ever.

Maya stumbled through the door just as Waverly helped Nicole to her feet, Maya grabbed hold of Nicole and helped Waverly carry her to the couch though Maya was growing increasingly.

“Wynonna’s getting worried, go and be with her… I’ll take care of Nicole” Waverly said, Maya nodded her head and she walked off upstairs.

Maya returned to hers and Wynonna’s bedroom and Wynonna sobbed, she was worried about Maya during that final fight and she wanted to go and help but she knew she couldn’t because she was heavily pregnant and close to her due day.

Mean whilst Waverly was helping Nicole’s wounds and she was not happy “Next time you do something so stupid, like taking on 2 wolves at once… I’ll snap your penis off” she threatened.

“I’m sorry but I needed to, Maya was busy with Rhianna and you were covering Wynonna” she said.

“The homestead is werewolf proof, they couldn’t get to her” Waverly replied.

“Except the proofing only works on werewolf forms, not human forms” Nicole replied “If me and Maya lost then Rhianna would have her friends go inside just to get to Wynonna, we needed you to protect her” she explained.

“Well don’t do it again” Waverly replied angrily with a cute pout “We need you” she admitted as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Nicole’s mouth dropped open in shock “Wait… are you telling me you’re…”

Waverly nodded her head with a beaming smile “I’m pregnant” she revealed though she was not showing yet.

Nicole launched herself onto Waverly, both laughing joyfully as they clung to one another.

Mean whilst… for the first time since this journey started.

Maya was finally at peace… Rhianna was dead and fiona was avenged.

Slowly she fell into a peaceful sleep… until Wynonna kicked her hard in the ass “WAKE UP!” she growled.

Maya shot up and pouted “Ow!” she whined.

“Don’t be a pussy!” Wynonna growled, her eyes blazing yellow “I need to get to the hospital” she said as she took deep breath.

“What… why?!!!” Maya asked, still sleepy and her brain not even functioning.

“BECAUSE I’M FUCKING IN LABOUR YOU DUMB BITCH!!!” Wynonna screamed.

Maya shot out of bed and ran out of the bedroom screaming for Waverly.

Wynonna growled “Oh fuck” she took deep breaths as Maya came back in.

“Ok babe take deep breath” Maya instructed.

“WILL YOU SHUT UP FURRBALL!!!” Wynonna growled out between clenched teeth.

“Rude” Maya replied as Waverly came running in and helped Wynonna to her feet, beaming the brightest smile.

“It’s ok little ones… auntie Waves is here” Waverly said as she pressed her hand against Wynonna’s belly.

“You’re going to be in the room with me and Maya… right baby girl?” Wynonna asked her little sister with fear in her eyes.

Waverly nodded her head “Of course I will” she answered as she kissed Wynonna’s cheek.

Maya, Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna headed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna gives birth, Maya ends up with a few broken fingers, they name the babies and Waverly and Wynonna talk about the prospects of having double wedding.


	10. Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gives birth and Waverly gets protective.

Wynonna was laying in bed, beads of sweat running down her face as she lay there panting and breathing deep, Waverly was coaching her through her breathing whilst Maya held Wynonna’s hands,, the midwife told her to push and Wynonna did, screaming loud as she pushed as hard as she could, Maya’s eyes widened and her face contorted in pain as Wynonna’s grip on her hand tightened.

When she stopped screaming she fixed Maya with a deadly glare making Maya gulp as she smiled nervously “What?” she asked.

“Don’t you fucking come near me again furball!!!” Wynonna spat angrily.

Maya looked at Wynonna incredulously “Don’t blame me Wynonna, you’re the one who couldn’t get enough” she replied.

Wynonna’s glare hardened and Maya decided it was best to keep her mouth shut, especially after Wynonna pointed to the crotch of Maya’s jeans and she growled as she threatened “Say one more word and I’ll rip that thing off and jam it up your ass!!!” she hissed.

Maya let out a slight squeak as her other hand covered her crotch, Waverly smirked as she placed a comforting hand on Wynonna’s shoulder and coached her through her breathing, soon Wynonna was instructed to push.

Maya had to bite her tongue hard to stop herself from crying in pain as Wynonna squeezed her hand tight, Wynonna’s screams echoing down the hall as Doc and Dolls sat in the waiting room with Nicole.

After an hour of screaming and cursing Maya’s name, the room was punctured by the sound of the screaming baby, the first of the triplets.

“She’s here” the nurse grinned as the first of the triplets were handed to Wynonna.

“Hello” Wynonna greeted tearfully as she held the first of the triplets in her arms.

“She’s so beautiful… like her mommy” Maya replied as she gazed lovingly at Wynonna.

Wynonna planted a kiss on Maya’s lips “I love you Maya” she whispered.

“I love you too Wynonna” Maya whispered back as she lovingly ran her fingers through her hair.

Soon Wynonna’s gasped, the nurse looked up “Ok here comes the 2nd” she said as one of the other nurses took the first born triplet out of the room.

“Oh god!!!” Wynonna screamed as she pushed after being instructed to, her grip breaking Maya’s fingers making Waverly wince, Wynonna glared at Nicole “Goddamn furball… next time your horny I’m spraying you with cold water!” she spat.

“Not much of a threat babe” Maya replied with a smirk.

“Shut it!” Wynonna growled.

“Besides… you initiated most of our lovemaking sessions, including the conceiving our triplets” Maya stated.

Wynonna growled and she grabbed the crotch part of Maya’s jeans and squeezed Maya’s ball sack.

Maya squeaked and shook her head “No… I take that back!!” she said panicking.

“Good” Wynonna growled as she released Maya’s ballsack.

Soon Wynonna pushed hard, Waverly was comforting Wynonna whilst Wynonna screamed as she pushed before throwing insults and threat at Maya who took it, she was too busy trying to make sure Wynonna didn’t break her fingers too badly.

A few hours later after the arrival of the second that Waverly arrived at the waiting room and announced the arrival of the last of the triplets, beaming bright Waverly led Nicole, Doc and Dolls into the room where Wynonna and Maya were, Wynonna was holding one of the babies, Maya was holding the 2nd and Waverly was holding the 3rd but close so that Wynonna could look at her.

3 beautiful baby girl, triplets.

Nicole looked at Wynonna and smiled “Congratulations Wynonna” she said.

“Thanks” Wynonna replied as she looked upon the baby in her arms.

“What’s their names?” Dolls asked as he watched Maya and Wynonna.

“This is Alice Earp” Wynonna introduced them to the first baby with bright blue eyes.

Maya looked to them and motioned to the baby in her arms “This is Emma Earp” she introduced.

Nicole looked to the 3rd baby that Waverly was now handing over to Wynonna before holding the 1st of the triplets in her arms, cooing softly “Hello Alice… I’m you’re auntie Waverly” she greeted her 1st born niece before looking to Wynonna “And what’s her name?” she asked as she motioned to the 3rd baby Wynonna was now holding.

Maya shrugged her shoulders “No idea… Wynonna wouldn’t tell me” she said.

Wynonna simply beamed as she looked to Maya “I wanted to surprise you” she said “This is Fiona Earp” she said.

Maya’s eyes flooded with tears and she smiled bright before planting a deep kiss to Wynonna’s lips.

Nicole shook her head “Please, give it a break… that is what put you in this position in the first place” she reminded them.

Wynonna grinned “Oh I’m not stopping, I plan on taking ‘that’ till the day we grow old and die” she replied.

Nobody noticed Maya wince at that, well except Waverly which made her curious but she kept her mouth shut for now and allowed Maya and Wynonna to enjoy the moment before she confronted Maya about whatever she was hiding.

“Well officer Haught-Shaft… guess this gives you something to look forward to when Waverly gives birth” Wynonna commented.

Waverly looked to Wynonna in shock “How… how did you know?” she asked.

“Please… I could see you were pregnant, you’re glowing” Wynonna answered with a beaming smile “My baby girl is going to be a mommy” she squealed.

Waverly giggled.

Soon Wynonna grew tired and visiting hours were over though without the proper protection of Ammolite protection and Maya was also concerned for her fiancée and their daughters, Waverly arranged with the hospital for her to stay in the hospital with Wynonna and look after her sister and nieces.

Maya didn’t want to go but Wynonna convinced her to go home and get some sleep, Maya finally relented after Waverly vowed she would protect Wynonna and her nieces, Nicole promised to drive Maya back to the hospital the following morning.

Nicole, Doc and Dolls headed out of the room leaving Maya to say goodnight to Wynonna and their 3 children, Waverly waited before she escorted Maya out the room and they walked towards the hospital exit when Waverly came to a stop “Ok… care to explain to me why you cringed at the mention of growing old” Waverly asked.

Maya sighed heavily “There was one thing I neglected to mention about the werewolf curse” she admitted “It comes with the added curse of being immortal… from time”

“What does that mean?” Waverly asked.

“We won’t grow old… we can still die of course but otherwise, we will live forever” Maya stated.

“You never told us that” Waverly replied “What about the kids?” she asked.

“Their born werewolves… their curse will activate when they hit their 20s” Maya replied.

Waverly and Maya parted ways, Waverly had no idea how to explain this to Wynonna, but she decided not to… for now, after all Wynonna was resting after giving birth to triplets.

Wynonna smiled when she saw Waverly enter the room “Hey” she greeted.

Waverly smiled in return “Hey, you should be asleep” she said firmly.

Nodding her head Wynonna took Waverly’s hand “The kids are lucky to have you baby girl” she said “You’ll be a great auntie to them” she stated.

“I hope so” Waverly responded as she sat down beside the bed “You need to rest” she squeezed Wynonna’s hand.

“I know… I just want to say, I’m sorry” Wynonna said “And I love you… you will always be my angel”

Waverly smirked “Wow, for a lone wolf you’re extremely needy” she replied before becoming serious “I love you too Nonna” she planted a kiss to Wynonna’s head.

Wynonna drifted asleep but not before mumbling “Double wedding… I’d love that” she began snoring.

The baby’s cooed nearby and Waverly stood guard, determined to make sure to keep the monsters away from her sister and her nieces.

Though Wynonna’s sleepy words echoed inside Waverly's head and she began planning excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna and the kids come home, Waverly faces another pack of Lycans and Wynonna's obsessed and possessive ex-girlfriend Jolene arrives to destroy Wynonna's happiness.


	11. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly have a heart to heart.

Another vampire gang arrived in Purgatory, and they set their sights on Shorty’s bar but also on the heir, back when she was married to Rosita, a year before her wife was dragged to hell and turned Revenant, a gang of vampires had come into town and was tearing up and nightclub, Waverly found out and decided to pay them a visit only to discover they were not playing by her rule and instead they were feasting on human.

Waverly had one rule for vampires; want to live then leave the humans alone but they ignored that rule and continued feasting, Waverly decided to show what happens to monsters who ignore her rule, Purgatory wasn’t just a prison keeping Revenants in but also a sanctuary for monster.

Waverly made sure that monsters knew to keep away from the humans and if they went against her rule, she would hunt them down and kill them, the vampire gang incurred her wrath and ended up with peacemaker blowing their brains out all over the walls of the nightclub before returning home to Rosita.

Presently:

It was 2 days after the birth of the triplets that Waverly heard off Dolls who informed her of a gang of vampires that were looking for her, apparently they were the friends of the gang of vampires she shot before for breaking her rule, Dolls showed pictures of them pulling humans inside the same nightclub.

Wynonna was going to be brought home in the morning and the last thing Waverly wanted was for Wynonna and the triplets to be put in danger because some vampires wanted to avenge their friends who broke the rule, so Waverly left Maya and Nicole to finish fixing up Willa’s bedroom into a room for the triplets

Doc and Dolls had already started it by decorating it with wallpaper… that was the real reason they fell behind with the werewolf proofing and now Nicole and Maya were finishing by building the cribs.

Mean whilst:

Waverly stormed into the nightclub with Peacemaker in hand, one of the vampires were already feasting on a woman’s neck, Waverly vaulted over the railing with peacemaker clutched firmly in her hand and she pressed the gun to the vampires head “LET… HER… GO!!!” she demanded.

The Woman whimpered as she slowly fell into unconsciousness, Waverly pulled the trigger as the vampire released the woman and turned to her, fangs bared and ready to strike but before he could though, Waverly pulled the trigger and Peacemaker fired killing the vampire instantly.

Checking the woman’s pulse, Waverly felt the pulse was far too weak and that she wasn’t going to survive without treatment, grabbing the woman and lifting her up Waverly turned and walked to the door only to find many vampires blocking her path, lowering the woman onto the nearby table Waverly drew Peacemaker before turning to the Lycans.

“Ok… so you’re looking for me” Waverly said as she pulled the hammer back on Peacemaker and aimed it “So… who’s first?” she asked.

The vampires hissed as they launched themselves at her.

Waverly groaned and shook her head “Idiots” she said.

Soon outside the nightclub, all that could be heard was the sound of gunshots and screams of agony along with glass shattering and blood spattering all over the walls, soon silence fell upon the nightclub and suddenly Waverly kicked the door open and carried the woman out of the nightclub with Peacemaker nestled in its holster.

Had to be one of the shortest fights of her life… the idiots didn’t even try surrounding her but inside the all launched at her from the same place.

Later on that night:

Wynonna was looking forward to returning home, Maya had visited her that day and they kissed and hugged before holding their daughters in their arms, seeing Maya with their daughter made Wynonna’s heart swell with happiness.

She did hear earlier that Waverly Earp brought a woman in looking pale with bites on her neck and her blood drained, Waverly dropped by and promised to return to the hospital to spend time with her sister, Maya went home to finish the bedroom for the babies and finished the cribs with Nicole’s help.

Sitting in bed Wynonna was watching the babies lay in the cradles nearby her bed so she could watch over them as they slept, well the 2 slept but Fiona was seeking attention, gurgling as she reached out to the ceiling as if wanting to be held.

Wynonna was about to get out bed to go to her daughter when Waverly walked in, dumping her jacket down on the chair nearby Waverly smiled at baby Fiona and cooed cutely “Aww come here” she said as she lifted baby Fiona from the cradle and she held her in her arms “It’s ok, auntie Waves is here and so is mommy” she said as she looked to Wynonna.

Wynonna smiled as she watched Waverly with baby Fiona “You’re going to be a wonderful mommy baby girl” Wynonna said as Waverly gently handed her baby Fiona.

Waverly smiled back as she sat down on the chair next to the bed “I hope so” she said “I hoped I ended the curse before I got pregnant, but plans went and changed on me” she finished.

“Yeah” Wynonna nodded her head in agreement as she smiled as she looked at Baby Fiona in her arms before looking to Waverly “Heard you had an interesting day” she said looking curious.

Waverly shrugged her shoulders “Nothing to worry about, just some vampire who held a grudge for killing their friends a while back” Waverly replied “The last thing I wanted was for them endangering your health along with endangering the health’s of my wonderful nieces” she said.

“What about the woman, is she ok?” Wynonna asked.

“I’m going to check now, wanted to spend some time with my sister and nieces first though” Waverly replied as she looked at Wynonna “You know… you can talk to me about anything, right?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna looked to Waverly, a sad smile on her lips “How did you know?” she asked.

Waverly smirked “Come now Nonna… I know when you are upset” she said, “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I heard some of the nurses today, they got a pool running on wherever or not I wind up breaking Maya’s heart and running away from the kids” Wynonna admitted.

Waverly felt her anger spike “Who?” she asked with a growl, her eyes glowing dangerously yellow.

Wynonna shook her head “It’s not important baby girl… thing is” she looked at the baby asleep in her arms and the sleeping babies in the cradles before looking to Waverly “Do you think I will?” she asked

Waverly shook her head “No Wynonna… I don’t” she whispered “I can see how much you love Maya, and I also know how much you love your daughters… you’d never break their hearts” she answered.

Looking away Wynonna could barely look at Waverly “Just like I would never break your heart but I did it… when I walked away from you after your wedding to Rosita” Wynonna replied.

Waverly shook her head “Don’t do that Nonna” she whispered as she picked up baby Fiona and placed her back in the cradle before sitting on the bed beside Wynonna and pulled her into a tight hug, Wynonna began to sob into Waverly’s shoulder, tearfully apologizing repeatedly for hurting Waverly.

Clinging to Wynonna; Waverly simply smiled "Nonna... no matter what, I will always love you, you are my sister and no matter what... I will always forgive you" those words made Wynonna cry more.

Soon they pulled apart and Waverly smiled, Wynonna and her talked for a while before Waverly left to check on the woman she brought in.

The woman lay in bed resting though fully conscious, when Waverly entered the room the woman smiled “It’s you” she whispered.

Waverly smiled “I wanted to see how you were doing” she replied.

“Thanks to you, I’m doing ok” the woman said with a beaming smiled.

“I’m Waverly… Waverly Earp” Waverly held the woman’s hand.

The Woman squeezed her hand “Jolene… my name is Jolene”

Once Waverly was satisfied that the woman was ok, she found the nurse who started the pool.

“Nurse Jessica” Waverly enquired to the nurse in the break room alone.

Nurse Jessica raised her head and found herself staring into the eyes of a very angry Waverly glaring down at her, gulping nervously the nurse smiled weakly but soon was dragged outside by her hair.

When Waverly returned to her sister, Wynonna saw the bloody and bruised knuckle on Waverly’s fists and heard Nurse Jessica was found outside and beaten badly.

Unknown to Waverly and Wynonna… that Wynonna’s obsessed and possessive ex-girlfriend was in town.

With plans to destroy Wynonna’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna gets an unwelcome guest whilst Maya and Waverly are out hunting Lycans and Nicole is working, Jolene threatens to ruin Wynonna's happiness.


	12. Wynonna's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is out hunting with Waverly when Wynonna gets an uninvited visitor... her ex-girlfriend Jolene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back!!!
> 
> Sorry for the brief interruptus but I was busy dealing with some family drama... but all sorted now and back to finish this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Wynonna was back at the Homestead with the baby’s, she had to practically force Maya out the door because she didn’t want Waverly to go Lycan hunting on her own without back-up, since the last Lycan attack Wynonna was still troubled by them and also worried about Waverly whenever she went Lycan hunting, Nicole was busy at the sheriff’s office and Doc and Dolls were still busy fixing up the cabin for Nicole and Waverly.

The Triplets were well behaved, they were happy in their cribs snoring, Wynonna had fed and burped the 3 of them which led to her favorite shirt getting covered in stains, there was a gentle knock on the door and Wynonna smirked thinking it was Maya, she had some separation anxiety from the triplets and even held on to Wynonna’s legs, Waverly had to pry her off.

“You’re not fooling me Maya” Wynonna said believing it was Maya at the door, pulling the bolt back Wynonna opened the door and froze on the spot when she came face to face with somebody from her past “Jolene” she whispered.

Jolene grinned “Hello babe… did you miss me?” she asked as she stepped closer but Wynonna pushed her away hard.

“I told you… it was over between us” Wynonna said, clearly not liking this… her protective instincts kicked in and she placed herself between Jolene and the stairs.

“Come on babe… you don’t mean that” Jolene replied and she looked up the stairs “I’d love to meet our daughters” she said.

“Our daughters?” Wynonna scoffed incredulously “Their mine and Maya’s daughters… you have no part in them”

“But I could… I’d be a good mother to them” Jolene said as she went to touch Wynonna’s cheek but soon she pulled back “But if you want it that way… I had the pleasure of meeting your sister” she said with a grin.

Wynonna paled instantly “No… leave her alone!” she growled.

Jolene grinned “I’m going to destroy this ‘perfect’ ‘life’ you have built for yourself and Waverly… will be the biggest casualty” she said as she stalked to the door.

Wynonna’s protective instincts doubled at the threat to her sister and she grabbed Jolene by the throat and slammed her against the wall “Threaten my sister you piece of shit, come near my daughters again… I’ll rip your fucking throat out” she spat.

Jolene smirked as she pushed Wynonna away “See you around” she said before stalking off away from the Homestead.

Fear and panic started coursing through her body, Wynonna closed the door and fell to the floor… she was in trouble.

In the meantime:

Maya stopped and secretly checked her cell phone and Waverly looked to her curiously “What is it?” she asked looking worried.

Maya blushed “Nothing, just checking” she said.

Waverly smirked and shook her head “You seriously need to calm down, Wynonna and the kids are fine” she said.

“I know… I’m just…” Maya found herself stuck to find the right words to portray how she was feeling.

Waverly beat her to it though “Over-protective, I can just imagine when your daughters grow up and go on their first dates, you’ll be following them to the theatres just to make sure their dates keep their hands to themselves” she teased.

Maya’s eyes twinkled before she coughed and smiled “No of course not” though secretly thinking to herself that it was a good plan and to save it in the back of her mind for later before looking to Waverly with a knowing smirk “And what about you, when your kids get older you’ll be threatening your daughters dates.

“Of course… also Aunt Wynonna will also be threatening them” Waverly knowing her sister would threaten her nieces dates, Waverly would definitely be the same.

Maya looked apprehensive about going into Lycan territory, she looked to Waverly “Ah should you really be hunting… with you being pregnant?” she asked nervously.

Waverly smiled “I’ll be fine, besides I really need to shoot something because Nicole is driving me nuts” she growled “She’s hovering over me like an over protective panther” she complained.

“Well you are pregnant” Maya reminded with a concerned look.

Waverly drew peacemaker and pressed against Maya’s crotch “Want to say that again… I no I’m pregnant because I am extremely hormonal” she growled “I will blow ‘Maya Junior’ off if you remind me that I’m pregnant one more time”

Maya pulled away and covered her crotch “Touchy” she muttered as she walked off into the Lycan territory with Waverly close behind her.

Of course nothing ever went according to plan though, Maya and Waverly wound up becoming prisoners of the Lycans, kneeling before the Alpha Lycan who was standing over them, she was grinning sadistically as her fingers ran across Waver’s neck “Hmm now you’d make a fine wife for me” she said.

Waverly scoffed “No thanks furball but I am already mated to my fiancée” she replied.

“Hmmm maybe I can… persuade you” the alpha replied as she ran her fingers along Waverly’s neck.

Suddenly though Waverly burst into tears causing the alpha to step back, Maya looked to Waverly confused and she paled instantly “Oh shit” she had already witnessed a hormonal Earp during Wynonna’s pregnancy… something she never wanted to experience again. Waverly continued to sob and wail.

The Alpha look completely lost as she looked to Maya “Uh… I haven’t done anything” she said.

Maya shrugged her shoulders but slowly edging her way towards the cover nearby, Waverly’s wails got louder and louder until finally she launched herself at the Alpha, Maya dived into cover and she decided to Let Waverly have her fun.

Hormonal Waverly started out as a sobbing mess but then she became a badass pissed off bitch, Maya had seen that often which was why was hiding behind the nearest rock.

Waverly was pulling trick shots left and right with Peacemaker whilst Maya handled some other Lycans with her hand gun with silver bullets but allowed Waverly to handle the rest with the Peacemaker.

Later that evening:

Waverly arrived at the sheriff’s office, though with a slight bruise to her cheek much to Nicole’s concern, as soon as Nicole’s eyes landed on the bruise she was up on her feet and to Waverly’s side “Are you ok?” she asked as she pulled her fiancées into a tight hug.

Waverly smiled and nodded her head “I’m fine, just one of the Lycan’s managed to get a lucky hit” she replied.

Nicole walked to Waverly to the nearby chair and Waverly sighed “Look Nicole, we need to talk” she said gently “Look I understand your concerned about me and the baby” she started “But you need to calm down… I’m fine”

“I know but I worry, besides we’re going for your first scan tomorrow” Nicole replied “I just don’t want anything to complicate the pregnancy” she said.

“Everything will be fine, though let’s just remain here for a few hours” Waverly said.

Nicole narrowed her eyes looking curious “Uh why?” she asked.

Waverly winced “Well… let’s just say, Maya got a little bit injured” she said.

“How bad?” Nicole asked knowing Wynonna was not going to be happy.

“Not too bad, just a Lycan claw across the chest” Waverly replied, Nicole and Waverly snuggled up in Nicole’s office on the couch for the rest of the evening as the sun went down.

Wynonna in the mean time was not happy, after finishing up with the with the triplets and ensuring they were ok, Wynonna went to clean Maya’s wounds and help her heal.

Afterwards Maya finished healing and took over, Wynonna was tired out after having dealt with the kids most of the day whilst Waverly and Maya was out Lycan hunting so Wynonna went to bed and Maya took care of the triplets, Wynonna though watched from the doorway as Maya held the triplets one at a time.

Wynonna never mentioned Jolene to Maya though, she did not want to worry her but she knew she was going to have to tell Waverly because she needed to know… right?

Wynonna returned to the bedroom and laid on the bed, she needed to sleep but soon her phone buzzed to life and she grabbed it only to free at the message written on the screen, Jolene knew exactly where to hit her.

_Jolene (7:30pm): I know you Wynonna, all you will do is bring harm to those kids, your precious baby sister… and what of Maya, can you really believe you could make her happy?_

Jolene’s message made Wynonna’s fears increase, Jolene was right… she had some serious damage in the past.

Was she going to ruin her kids life, was she going to break Maya’s heart… would Waverly get hurt because of her?

She barely slept all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... it's good to be back.
> 
> Next time: Waverly and Wynonna talk again, Jolene issues a demand and Waverly's first scan reveals something surprising.


	13. Handling Jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna explains to Maya about Jolene, Waverly and Nicole's first scan reveals something interesting and Nicole and Maya handle Jolene.

Nicole came walking downstairs into the kitchen where Wynonna was sitting, Waverly was preparing for her trip to her first scan to see if everything was ok with the baby, she was already beginning to show and Nicole was a bumbling mess, Nicole noticed that something was up with Wynonna though when she got to the kitchen.

Wynonna was fidgeting nervously with her hands “Uh… where’s Waverly?” she asked.

“She’s getting ready, I was going to help her but she threatened to stick peacemaker up my ass” Nicole replied, Wynonna smirked and shook her head, Nicole looked at Wynonna curiously “Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah I just need to talk to Waverly about something but it’s not important” Wynonna replied.

“Ok, but If you want to talk… let me know” Nicole said before walking out to her car.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Waverly came down the stairs ready for her appointment “Hey Nonna… you ok?” she asked when she saw that Wynonna looked troubled.

Wynonna nodded her head “I’m fine, just going through some things” she said.

Waverly sat in the chair near her sister “Ok… what’s wrong?” she asked.

Wynonna smiled “It’s nothing, it can wait” she answered not wanting to stress her sister out.

Waverly looked unconvinced but she nodded her head “Ok… well if you need me” she said as she got to her feet and headed out the door to join Nicole who was waiting in the car.

Wynonna let out a deep breath she had no idea she was holding and she sat there for what felt like hours, Maya was busy upstairs with the triplets but she knew something was off with her mate, she could sense it so once the girls were seen to, Maya joined Wynonna in the kitchen.

“Ok… want to explain what’s going on?” Maya asked as she stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

“It’s nothing” Wynonna replied with a smile as she looked to Maya “Are the girls ok?” she asked.

“The girls are fine though I am more worried about you” Maya replied “I know something is wrong Wynonna… tell me” she pleaded.

Wynonna lowered her head and she closed her eyes, she knew she could not lie to her fiancées forever so she decided to tell her everything, looking at Maya; Wynonna took her hand and started to explain.

Starting off with her time in the big city, Wynonna admitted she once had a serious relationship with a woman named Jolene, the relationship soon took a dark turn when Wynonna began to feel suffocated by the relationship… Jolene and become possessive and controlling, dominating Wynonna’s entire life.

Maya was shocked, Wynonna was so badass that it did not seem like anyone could dare try to control her but hearing about this Jolene made Maya angry, but Wynonna was obviously not finished yet though, she then revealed that after she dumped Jolene things got much worse.

Wynonna would be bombarded with texts from Jolene, phone calls leading to hang-ups and finally threats, Wynonna admitted that she thought she finally got rid of Jolene after she was committed to a psyche hospital where she had her own straight jacket but she then came to the current situation.

She admitted Jolene paid her a visit whilst Maya was out Lycan hunting with Waverly.

“You know I am still pissed at you about getting hurt” Wynonna reminded Maya before she continued to tell Maya everything about Jolene’s visit from start to finish.

By the end of it Wynonna saw something in Maya that shattered her heart, Maya was disappointed in her and it broke her, she never wanted to be the reason for Maya to be disappointed for her.

Jolene was right… everyone was right.

She was toxic.

She heard some people warning Maya about Wynonna being toxic and that one day she would break her heart and one day abandon those 3 kids who she loved deeply along with Maya who she also deeply loved… just like she had abandoned poor Waverly and hurt her.

“I’m… I’m so… Sor…” Wynonna was cut off by Maya’s lips on hers, the kiss was soft and gentle yet passionate, both tearfully pouring all their love into it as they got to their feet neither breaking the kiss, Maya lifted Wynonna off the floor and positioned her down on the table.

Wynonna raised her hips allowing Maya to yank her panties off and throw them aside, Maya grinned “We’ll continue this discussion later… right now though, you need to be punished” she said.

Nodding her head in agreement Wynonna gripped the edges of the table tight before Maya got on her knee’s and her tongue got to work on Wynonna’s soaked pussy, of course Maya lived up to her end, she did punish Wynonna… bringing Wynonna so close to the sweet release of her climax and then stopping was one hell of a punishment.

When Maya finally allowed Wynonna to orgasm… the sheer force of the explosion that wrecked Wynonna’s body with convulsions, burying her face in Maya’s neck Wynonna muffled her screams of pleasure as best as she could as her whole body shook violently from the most intense orgasm of her life.

Wynonna passed out with a smile on her face, Maya carried her fiancée onto the couch and allowed her to recover from her orgasm.

In the meantime:

Waverly and Nicole watched the screen carefully, Waverly’s eyes widened comically as Nicole fainted, yep this was definitely going to be interesting.

They returned later to the homestead and both Nicole and Waverly were in shock, Wynonna was laying on the couch with an idiotic grin on her face making Waverly shudder but what made her gag more was that Wynonna’s panties were still on the floor and the table was soaked.

“Please you two… we eat there” Waverly whined as she pointed to the ruined table.

Wynonna beamed “So… how was the scan?” she asked though unable to get the grin off her face.

“It was great, the kids are fine” Waverly replied.

“Kids… plural?” Wynonna bolted upright “Triplets?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head “Twins” she revealed.

Wynonna whispered “Damn Haughtshaft… what did you do to her?” she asked.

Nicole blushed and she pointed to the table “What the hell did Maya do to you?” she asked.

Wynonna beamed with a twinkle in her eyes making Waverly gaga and whine “I don’t want any images in my head” she said with a laughing Nicole following close behind her.

Nicole and Maya went outside after night had fallen upon the town of Purgatory, Maya had informed Nicole of what Wynonna revealed about Jolene and they knew their mates would not be safe from Jolene so they decided to act.

Wynonna had seen another text from Jolene and she showed it to Maya which was why she and Nicole decided to act first, promising to fix it Wynonna cuddled up with her sister on the couch after ensuring the kids were ok… mean whilst Maya and Nicole went out hunting.

Jolene never stood a chance against either Maya nor Nicole… she never expected 2 massive wolves to attack her.

The threat of Jolene was gone… torn apart across the fields of Purgatory farmland.

When they got home though they found Waverly standing by the door with her arms folded and her eyes firmly locked on them, she was triple scary now that she was pregnant.

Looking to each other Maya and Nicole nodded their heads in agreement before pointing to Wynonna “Look at her” they said before dashing away leaving an astonished Wynonna in their dust along with a not happy Waverly.

“You snitches are going to get stitches!” Wynonna whisper yelled as not to wake hers and Maya’s kids before looking to Waverly with a nervous smile “Uh… I can explain” she started.

Waverly narrowed her eyes on Wynonna… yep this was going to be a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: After Wynonna explains about Jolene, Waverly decides to hold off on the wedding and decides to get married during the holiday... a double Christmas wedding in the final chapter.


	14. Ending The Revenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk between Wynonna and Waverly, they decide to end the Revenant threat once and for all.

Wynonna and Waverly sat in the kitchen and talked, mean whilst Maya and Nicole were upstairs in the girls room to check on the triplets, Maya could see Nicole’s uneasiness whilst she held baby Fiona in her arms, Fiona was wailing loud and Nicole was becoming more and more anxious so Maya decided to help her out.

Putting the eldest of the triplets back in her crib; Maya walked over to Nicole and smirked “You’re holding her wrong” she said gently, she showed Nicole the right way to hold the baby, soon baby Fiona calmed down and smiled, her little fingers reaching out and gripping Nicole’s nose.

Nicole smiled as she looked to Maya “Thanks” she said.

Maya nodded her head and she sat on the chair besides the cribs “Ok… tell me what’s wrong” she said.

Nicole looked to Maya as she gently rocked baby Fiona in her arms “Nothing… it’s just, I’m nervous” she admitted, “What if I screw up?” she asked.

Maya sighed heavily “I had that same worry” she admitted, “I never told Wynonna this but secretly I was panicking” she revealed.

“How did you get over it?” Nicole asked.

Maya simply smiled and shook her head “You don’t… it’s only natural to make mistakes, no parent goes through life without making mistakes” she said “But as long as I have Wynonna… then I’m perfect” she said.

Nicole smiled as she looked at baby Fiona “And I have Waverly” she whispered.

“So stop worrying about the mistakes you’ll make Nic… Both you and Waverly will be great parents” Maya comforted as she gently took baby Fiona into her arms and she held her for a while before setting her down back in her crib.

“Think Wynonna is still upset with us?” Nicole asked.

Maya laughed softly “It’ll be me she’ll punish” she said.

Nicole nodded her head “Yep… you’re screwed” she commented earning her a slap across the back of the head.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna and Waverly were downstairs talking about Jolene and Wynonna finished it, Waverly was not happy about being lied to by her sister but Wynonna defended she didn’t want to stress Waverly and endanger the pregnancy.

By the end of the conversation Wynonna could see Waverly was in deep thought about something big, taking her hand and squeezing it softly “Hey… you ok baby girl?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “Yeah I am… I’m thinking of the perfect wedding day for a double wedding” Waverly said.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes looking curious “When?” she asked.

“Christmas week, a few days before Christmas” Waverly said.

Wynonna never considered herself a double wedding woman and certainly not on Christmas but she had to admit, it did sound lovely.

Waverly could see Wynonna looked pensive about it and she immediately shook her head “No… never mind, it’s a dumb idea” she said.

Grabbing Waverly’s hand tight, Wynonna smiled “No… it’s a good idea and one that I like but there is just one problem” she said.

“The last of the revenants” Waverly answered with a nod of her head, getting to her feet Waverly grabbed peacemaker.

Wynonna looked at Waverly curiously “Where are you going?” she asked.

Waverly smirked “I’m ending this curse… once and for all” she said before walking to the door but she stopped and looked at Wynonna “Well, what do you say Nonna?” she asked with a smirk “Lets say we show the Revenants what happens when they mess with us” she said.

Wynonna grinned and she grabbed her jacket before calling up the stairs “Nicole… Maya… take care of the kids, Waves and I are going out” she called.

“Ok… have fun” Maya replied, “Love you” she called.

“Love you too” Wynonna replied before looking to a grinning Waverly “Shut up” she growled.

Waverly giggled as she followed Wynonna out the door.

The Revenant camp:

The remaining Revenants were all gathered for some sort of ritual in the woods, none of them knew the danger they were about to face until it was too late, the sound of a large branch snapping drew their attention and they turned to face the intruder only to get a shock, Waverly Earp was sitting on the back of a large wolf.

“Hello boys and girls… so, whose ready to return to their cages first?” Waverly asked as she pulled the hammer back on Peacemaker.

The Revenants looked to her and then the wolf that was growling at them nervously before they scattered, Waverly jumped off the Massive wolf and smiled as she planted a kiss on the wolf’s fur “Dinnertime” she said.

Soon the wolf launched itself at the Revenants that scattered and one by one the wolf tore them piece by piece, Waverly began firing Peacemaker rapidly and pulling trick shots and ricochets, Wynonna’s wolf was tearing the Revenants piece by piece as Waverly shot Revenants with Peacemaker.

2 Revenants managed to get on Wynonna’s back wielding silver knives but Waverly was faster, rapid firing 2 round from Peacemaker that killed the Revenants but in doing so she was distracted and a Revenant grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the tree hard.

Waverly let oud a loud cry of pain as a broken part of branch went through her left shoulder, Wynonna’s wolf nose caught the scent of Waverly’s blood and soon her anger took over and so did her protective instincts, soon the Revenants agonizing screams echoed through the woods.

Waverly was stilled pinned to the tree because of the broken piece of the branch that went through her shoulder, Nicole though felt Waverly’s pain and she ran out of the homestead leaving a worried Maya in her wake though unable to pursue because Doc and Dolls were busy fixing up the cabin and making it werewolf proof for Nicole and Waverly so she was unable to assist, she needed to take care of the triplets.

Nicole arrived in her werewolf form just in time to see Waverly bracing her left foot against the tree, bringing her right arms back she pressed the palm of her hand against the tree behind her, Nicole could see Waverly was about to push herself off the tree and she was worried about Waverly landing awkwardly, there was no time to shift back to her wolf form either because soon Waverly was pushing herself off the tree.

Nicole’s wolf ears picked up the awful noise of the branch slowly making it’s way out of Waverly’s shoulder, slowly though Wynonna’s voice called out for Waverly to stop, Waverly looked at Wynonna who gently placed her hands on Waverly hips, wincing guiltily Wynonna whispered an apology before she finally pulled Waverly off the branch.

The tears in Wynonna’s were pouring heavily as she hated being the reason for Waverly being in pain, but she needed to pull Waverly off the branch that was in her shoulder.

Once Waverly was off the branch, Nicole’s wolf lowered herself down and Wynonna placed Waverly on the back of Nicole’s massive wolf body, the Revenants were dealt with but Nicole was pissed off at Waverly.

Wynonna shifted back to her wolf once Waverly was safely on Nicole’s wolf’s back and soon they made their journey back to the homestead where an anxious Maya was waiting though she knew Wynonna was safe and ok, she didn’t feel anything wrong with her mate but she too was pissed off.

Yep… Waverly and Wynonna were in the doghouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this latest update :)
> 
> Epilogue: It's Christmas week and the double wedding is upon us, mean whilst the Revenant slaughter at the hands of Wynonna and Waverly has awakened an even more deadlier enemy... one that Peacemaker can't kill.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart-breaking Epilogue once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the heart-breaking epilogue, Christmas time I know is meant to be more cheerful but I came up with the perfect plot to the finale part of the series, the ultimate badass Waverly.
> 
> Please don't hate me, I needed a baseline for the sequel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Epilogue:

The area of the woods where the last of the Revenants were slaughterer was stained in Revenant blood that stained the trees and soaked into the ground, it was midnight of the slaughter, Waverly’s blood stained the branch from when it went through her left shoulder whilst Wynonna slaughtered the rest.

The ground began to quake, the leaves began to rustle and the stones began to move, slowly the ground in the center of the rose up slightly before collapsing in on itself, smoke and hell fire billowed from the hole in the ground and slowly s beast rose up from the smoke, it’s skin was nothing but molten rock, eyes of fire and fiery horns on it’s head.

Its whole body was nothing but molten rock that burned on touch and he stood 8 feet tall.

With a bellowing roar he announced to the heavens “I HAVE RETURNED!!!” before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna and Waverly were sitting on the couch with a seriously pissed off Maya and Nicole glaring at them with crossed arms, Waverly had just finished healing her shoulder, but Nicole was angry at her, she endangered herself and the pregnancy.

“It’s my job… I’m the heir” Waverly said before pointing to Wynonna “Besides… Wynonna was with me” she defended.

Nicole scoffed “Well she didn’t exactly do a good job in stopping you from getting hurt” she spat.

Maya looked to Nicole “Oi… don’t put the blame on Wynonna, the blame falls on both her and Waverly” she defended.

Wynonna shook her head “No, Nicole’s right… I should have protected her” she whispered.

Waverly pulled her sister into her arms “It’s not your fault Nonna” she whispered as she planted a kiss to Wynonna’s head before glaring at Nicole “You… me… outside now!” Waverly spat angrily.

The left Maya alone with a guilt riddled Wynonna, slowly she took Wynonna’s hand as she sat beside Wynonna “Ignore her… it wasn’t your fault” she comforted.

Closing her eyes Wynonna leaned in to Maya and tearfully wiped her eyes “No matter how many times I try, I wind up making the situation worse” she whispered.

Maya shook her head “No… that’s not true” she assured.

“I’m scared Maya… I’m scared that I’ll screw up with you, I’ll screw up with the kids… I’m scared you’ll all hate me” she admitted.

Maya smiled sadly “You think I won’t, Wynonna… we will both screw up when it comes to raising the kids, it’s a part of life and as long as we’re honest with one another, we can weather any storm” she assured.

Wynonna squeezed Maya’s hand and she smiled “I love you Maya” she whispered.

Maya smiled back “I’m still pissed… but I love you too” she revealed.

Wynonna giggled and she pulled Maya into a passionate kiss that turned more intense and heated and was about to get even more explicit when the Triplets began to cry, Wynonna growled “Urgh… I swear they know and doing it deliberately” she said.

Maya laughed, she slapped Wynonna’s ass “I’ll go and see to them” she said.

Nicole soon returned with tear filled eyes, she went upstairs and a few minutes later she came back downstairs with her bag “I’m sorry Wynonna” she said before stalking out, though it was clear she was struggling to keep it together.

Wynonna went outside to the barn and she found Waverly wiping the tears from her eyes, wrapping an arm around her sisters’ shoulders Wynonna looked at her confused “What happened?” she asked.

Waverly looked to Wynonna “We argued, she accused me of not caring about the pregnancy” she said as she rubbed her belly.

Wynonna sighed heavily “I’m sorry baby girl” she whispered.

“I told her that it was my job… being the heir and that she needed to come to terms with that” Waverly continued “I also told her that if she couldn’t accept me for that then she should leave” she shook her head and scoffed “I swear, it’s the same damn argument all those years ago before I met Rosita… the first time Nicole left me, only difference is though that I’m pregnant with twins”

“Want me to go and beat her up?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly laughed and shook her head “No… I’m good but thanks for offering” she looked at her belly “How could she say that I don’t care about this pregnancy?” she asked still stunned and hurt by Nicole’s words.

“She’s just hurt and afraid of losing you baby girl” Wynonna started “She’ll get over it and come back to apologies” she assured.

“You know I care… right?” Waverly asked.

“Of course I do” Wynonna answered as she squeezed Waverly’s hand “But I also know that you are selfless and you want your daughters and nieces to grow up without the curse hanging over their heads” she finished “You want them to be safe” she stopped and looked at her hands “You know… I never could admit this but I was jealous once” she admitted “Jealous that you became the heir instead of me… but, then I realized that I could never bare the weight of it on my shoulders, the sacrifices you have made” she chuckled “Not without a heavy amount of vodka” she finished.

Waverly giggled as she bumped her shoulder against Wynonna’s, soon they turned in for the night though the bed felt cold without Nicole in it.

The week that followed was quiet, Waverly had not heard or seen Nicole besides when she came with Waverly to the scans, Wynonna was getting sick and tired of Nicole’s distance from Waverly, then it happened.

Waverly and Wynonna were at the homestead, Maya was out in town and Nicole was still living at the station, sleeping in her office though she still missed Waverly a lot, Maya too had grown sick and tired of Nicole’s distance from Waverly, so she went to the sheriff’s office to get her.

Mean whilst Waverly and Wynonna were laughing and joking, Waverly was starting to show her pregnancy and she was extremely hormonal but so far things were fine though Wynonna did cuddle Waverly when Waverly broke down in tears over Nicole not being at the homestead.

Then their hearing picked up echoes of heavy footsteps approaching, looking at each other confused Waverly grabbed Peacemaker and Wynonna grabbed the shotgun before they went out of the house only to get a shock, the saw the hulking 8-foot tall of the molten rock beast walking on their land.

Waverly’s eyes widened in horror “Wynonna… please tell me your seeing this?” she pleaded.

“Seeing… still working on believing” Wynonna replied “Gives a whole new meaning to the words hard body” she joked.

“Earp… Heir” the beast pointed it’s sharp claw at Waverly.

Waverly pulled the hammer back on Peacemaker and aimed, the barrel glowing and she fired 3 times, the rounds bounced off and fell to the floor.

The beast chuckled “Tickles” it stalked closer before reaching out, suddenly Peacemaker flew from her hand and into his, Wynonna and Waverly could only watch in horror as Peacemaker was turned to ash.

“Oh my god!” Waverly whispered.

“Enjoy your happiness Heir… because it will not last” the beast vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wynonna held Waverly in her arms tight.

Maya and Nicole returned to the homestead when Maya got the call from Wynonna about what happened.

Nicole apologized to Waverly for saying those hurtful things.

And that was the end… or so they thought.

Christmas week had come and it was time for a double wedding, Nicole and Maya waited at the alter whilst Waverly and Wynonna walked each other up the aisle wearing beautiful dresses that made Maya fall even deeper in love with Wynonna, Nicole was gazing at Waverly lovingly, never taking her eyes of her future wife who was still heavily pregnant and getting close to her due date.

Vows were said, rings were slipped on and Maya and Nicole kissed their brides.

Later that evening:

Waverly stood outside and watched the snow fall, Nicole walked out to join her wearing her own wedding dress, gently she pulled Waverly into her arms “Hey… how are you feeling?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “Perfect” she whispered as she leaned into Nicole’s arms.

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Haught Earp” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ears.

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Haught-Earp” Waverly repeated as she planted a kiss to her wife’s lips.

“Think Wynonna will forgive me for how I treated you?” Nicole asked.

“She will… eventually” Waverly replied as she continued to look out at the snow falling.

Maya’s voice sounded from behind them “Waverly… Wynonna is looking to dance with her sister” she called softly.

“Coming” Waverly replied with a beaming smile and soon her and Nicole returned inside to continue with their celebration.

Maya, Nicole, Wynonna and Waverly soon forgot their newest enemy… this was their time and no molten rock beast was going to stop their happiness, that night everyone fell asleep happy, Nicole and Waverly were staying at the cabin whilst Wynonna, Maya and the kids returned to the homestead.

Of course, the following morning changed… for the worst.

Waverly woke to find herself in her bedroom… at the homestead, Nicole was nowhere to be seen and what was worst, her belly was back to its muscular self… the pregnancy had vanished, panic started to rise in Waverly and she dashed out to find her sister, checking the bedroom first Waverly found no trace of Wynonna or Maya.

Waverly felt the urge to throw up, especially when she checked on the triplets and found the cribs were gone, the room was empty and the room had been reverted to the way it looked back when it was Willa’s room, the homestead was empty, she was no longer pregnant, her wife was gone, her sister was gone and her nieces were gone,

A noise caught her attention downstairs and she ran down stairs only to come face to face with the beast of molten rock, smirking as he stood there now shrunken down to 6 feet tall.

“Heir” he greeted.

Grabbing the shotgun, Waverly pumped it and aimed “What the fuck have you done?!” she spat her question in rage.

“I warned you… your happiness would soon be over” the beast said “now the savior has nothing; no sister… no wife… no gun… no hope” he said before fading away.

Waverly was broken… she felt defeated.

Until she heard an all too familiar voice “Waves”

“Maya!” Waverly jumped to her feet and turned to the door, standing before her was a broken Maya clutching the bear Baby Fiona held when she slept.

“Their gone” Maya whispered, her voice breaking as tears ran down her cheeks.

Pulling Maya into a tight hug Waverly held her tight.

This was not the end… the beast made one big mistake, now he was going to face 2 seriously pissed off woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story, there will be a brief Hiatus to work on another story which will be more Christmassy with G!P Nicole.
> 
> Part 3 - The Sword of Valkyrie: Maya and Waverly go searching for the only weapon that can kill the beast, an ancient sword, Waverly tracks Wynonna and Nicole down but discovers that Nicole is dead and Wynonna is an evil vampire, and finally a deadly fight to the death between Waverly and the monster responsible ends in a sacrifice and a happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna hits her first shift and mating cycle 2 weeks later leading to a brutal time in the already fragile barn between her and Maya.


End file.
